Lovely
by sunkyu
Summary: Alex Russo just moved to Malibu, California from New York. There, she meets Mitchie, Lily, Oliver, Miley, and the Gray brothers. Soon, she gets sucked into a whirlwind of emotions, and are not sure of her own. A Nalex and Smitchie story.
1. Trailer

**Supp! I'm Lexi aka Lamb. Brittanie isn't here right now, which obviously sucks. No fighting.  
**

**Please enjoy the story...well trailer but whatev!**

**REVIEW PUH-LEASE!!!**

**Okay I'm sorry for the obsessive behaviour but I'm hyper and i just ate...bad combo for me. A really bad combo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**She moved from New York...**

_(Shows Alex glaring at her father and mother)_

"Dad! Why are we going to California?!" Alex yelled at her parents.

**...To Sunny California.**

_(Shows Jerry Russo looking at his daughter with tired eyes)_

"Alex, I know this is hard on you, but a rich relative of ours passed away. He left us with all of his life savings and a house in California."

**She transfers to a new school.**

_(Shows Alex walking through the doors of Seaview High)_

**Where she meets Mitchie, Lily and Oliver...**

_(Shows Alex bumping into a blonde girl and a dark haired boy)_

"Hi, I'm Alex!"

"Hi I'm Lily, and this nerdy guy over here is Oliver."

"Hey!"

**...And Miley and Nate.**

"Hey, Lily, who are they?"

"Oh. That's Miley Stewart. She rules the school with Amber and Ashley. The guy beside her is Nate Gray. He's off-limits to everyone, since he's Miley's boyfriend."

"Oh."

**What happens when Nate takes an interest in her?**

_(Shows Nate walking up to Alex during Art)_

"Hi I'm Nate Gray."

**And Miley finds out about it?**

_(Flashes to Miley pushing Alex into the janitor's closet)_

"You better not mess with me, Russo. It'll be trouble."

**What's going to happen to Alex?**

_(Flashes to Alex talking to Lily)_

"Help, Lil! I don't know what to do!"

**In...**

**Lovely.**

"This is great. Just.. lovely."

**Starring:**

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Emily Osment as Lily Truscott

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray

* * *

**How'd ya like it guys? I thought of it in the shower where it think up most of my other stories..which is quite odd because I have no other stories....yet X).**

**Anyway! There was the trailer for my new story... LOVELY!**

**So... I like cookies!**

**Bye!!! And REVIEW!!!**

**Lamb  
**


	2. Leavin'

**Hey guys!! Lexi here, sending out thanks to GreenDemonAngel! Thanks for reviewing on my story, this chapter's up for you!**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Alex Russo, her family, flying pigs, and a dozen big white trucks.

* * *

"Dad! Why are we going to California?!" Alex Russo yelled at the top of her lungs. Her dad, Jerry Russo, sighed and looked at his daughter with tired eyes. Out of his children, Alex was the most resistant.

"Alex, I know this is hard on you, but a rich relative of ours passed away. He left us with all of his life savings and a house in California."

"But dad! What about Harper? She's my best friend forever; what's gonna happen to her if I leave! And what about Dean, dad? I thought you liked Dean!" Alex screamed.

"Alex, honey, don't make this harder on us than it already is!" Theresa, Alex's mother, pleaded. Alex kept glaring at her dad, who was just looking at her with the same tired eyes. It went on like this for a while, Alex shouting at her parents, her dad trying to reason with her, her mom practically begging. Justin and Max were watching the scene quietly from the top of the metal stairs of their spacious New York apartment.

Finally, the argument was calming down.

Well, Alex was.

"So, I'm gonna get my on bedroom, a walk-in closet, a balcony, and a whole new wardrobe?" Alex asked hopefully, her crossed arms loosening slightly. Jerry and Theresa nodded eagerly, wanting to get the argument over with. Alex's eyes sparkled with joy.

"_And_ a raise in my allowance?"

More nods.

"And a later curfew?"

More nods.

"And I'm free to do absolutely whatever?"

Jerry shook his head.

Alex shrugged.

"Eh, I was worth a try."

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?"

Alex looked sorrowfully at the oddly dressed girl that she had come to address as 'Best Friend Forever'. Or Harper.

"I don't know. Something about a relative of ours, a big house, and California," Alex muttered. "Oh! And money," she added on a happier note.

Harper laughed. Alex could always cheer a person up.

"Alex, honey?" Theresa called. Alex and Harper looked towards the big white truck in front of the Russo's now empty apartment/ substation. Theresa was beeping the horn impatiently while Jerry was trying to calm her down.

Alex sighed and looked at Harper. They exchanged one final embrace.

"I'll miss you so much! Don't forget to email 'kay?" Harper cried, crushing Alex in her hug.

"Harper?" Came Alex's breathy voice.

"Yeah."

"I can't breathe."

"Oh." Harper released Alex, who bent over and tried to steady her rapid breathing. Alex smiled weakly at Harper then gave her a one-armed hug. Jerry revved the engine, signalling Alex to hurry up.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alex walked over to the big white truck. She climbed inside the back and sat down next to Max on the plastic-wrapped sofa. Justin was in front of them, on a chair, reading a book. The back door of the truck closed and the truck started moving.

"Nerd." Alex scoffed. Max started to laugh but was stopped by Justin's glare.

"Okay kids! It's gonna be a while before we reach California!" Jerry called from the front. Alex groaned and shifted to a more comfortable position, which was leaning on one of the pillows of the sofa. She placed her feet on Max's lap. He didn't seem to mind; he was absorbed in his PSP. Alex sneaked a glance at Justin. He was still reading his book.

Alex sighed. Seeing as there wasn't anything else she could do, she took her IPod out of her hoodie's pocket. She stuck the earphones in her ear and turned the volume to halfway. She put the IPod on shuffle and closed her eyes, letting the sound of Paramore drown out everything else. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Alex woke up to the soft shaking of the truck. It was dark through the small windows, so she guessed that it was night. She looked sleepily at Max, whose head was leaning back on a pillow. He was fast asleep. She looked at Justin. He was still engrossed in his thick book, which he was reading under a flashlight. He was a quarter of the way through.

"Hey Justin?" Alex asked bleakly. Justin looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"I dunno. You've been asleep for about three hours, so," Justin shrugged and returned to his book.

"Thanks a lot," Alex muttered sarcastically before rolling back to her original position and falling back asleep. That night, Alex Russo dreamed about a dozen flying pigs trying to kill her by running her over with big white trucks.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Review Please!**

**Thanks always,**

**Lexii :3  
**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Hi hi! Lexii baby here!! I'd just like to say thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed my story! You guys are all AWESOME!! Love you guys FOREVER! I'd hug you guys...but I can't. I got a restraining order from Brit saying that I'm not allowed to hug anyone, even through the internet, for like a week or something. Which, frankly, sucks.**

**Review PUH-LEASE!! Thanks in advance!!**

**Lexii Wexii ;D**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Russo, her family,her friends, Alex's Uncle Ernesto's house_,_ and a lawyer to sue Brit with. Damn._

_

* * *

  
_

"Alex? Alex, wake up." Alex grumbled at the sound.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes still not open.

"We're here." Alex's eyes flew open. She stood up, knocking someone in the head in the process.

"Sorry dad!" Alex scrambled out the truck, not bothering to check on her dad's nose. She stopped in front of the house. Her eyes widened in awe as she scanned it with her chocolate eyes.

Well, one thing was for sure. That dead relative was certainly rich.

The house was colossal. It was very modern, with big windows, sometimes making up the walls and the roof flat. The walls were made of dark wood, the kind you would find on floors. It made the house look sleek. The front door looked like it was made out of crystal; the knob was silver and blended in very well.

"Whoa," Alex gasped. Justin and Max were beside her, gaping awkwardly. Alex snapped back into reality and opened the door. Inside, it was gorgeous.

Alex was stepping on a white marble floor, with little streaks of rainbow running through in thin veins. In front of her, probably about 10 meters forward, was a beautiful glass staircase leading up into the second floor. As Alex rushed up the steps to claim the best room, she glanced around the first floor. A lot of the furniture was white, obviously left behind by the person that used to live here.

Alex stopped at the top of the stairs. She ran into one hallway and opened the biggest door, a crystal one tinted in every color of the rainbow.

When she stepped in, she gasped. It was the perfect room.

There wasn't any furniture, except for the queen-sized bed near the back. The balcony was on a mini-floor above the bed. There were twisting metal stairs leading to it, which reminded Alex of her old New York apartment. She banished the thought quickly and stepped into the room.

On Alex's right there was a walk-in closet. There was no door, so Alex could walk in easily. As she walked past the closet, she could see a big window in the back. A few steps after the closet was the bathroom. The door, which looked like the door to the room, was closed, and Alex was too lazy open it so she decided to leave it for later. She plopped onto the bare mattress and stared out the window behind it. She could see another person's house. It was big too. She decided to go up the stairs that led to the balcony. Slowly, she got up and went up the spiral stairs.

'_One, two, three, four,' _Alex counted to herself. Twenty seven steps later, Alex was at the top. She pushed open the sliding door and sauntered into the balcony. It was big and made of marble with the same rainbow veins running through it. There was glass surrounding the edges, making a border. On top of the glass were metal bars, serving as railings. Alex turned to her side to examine a tree. It was big tree that was planted near the balcony. Alex could have climbed it if she wanted to.

"Hi!" Alex jumped as she heard the strangely familiar voice pop out of nowhere. She turned forward to face the owner of the voice.

It was a very attractive girl, around her age. She had long light brown hair with bangs, though you could still see her soft brown eyes. The girl was resting on her elbows, which she had propped up on her own balcony, which was similar to Alex's. She was smiling at Alex. Her smile was big.

"I'm Mitchie Torres. Nice to meet you," the girl, Mitchie, held out her hand. "You must be our new neighbor. Have we met before?" Mitchie looked questioningly at Alex, who shrugged and took her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Alex. Russo. And, about that last thing? I'm not sure, but I think I've seen you somewhere before too. Oh well," Alex grinned at her new friend, who's smile got even bigger. If that was possible.

"You wanna come over? I'll introduce you to my family. By the way, what grade are you in?" Mitchie asked Alex, who thought about it for a moment.

"Hm, I'm fifteen so, tenth grade?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Me too!" Mitchie squealed in delight, jumping up and down. Alex laughed and waved.

"I'll ask. Be right back, 'kay?"

"'Kay!"

Alex smiled to herself, pleased that she had made a friend in such a short time. She sprinted downstairs to see her parents moving what little they had of their furniture to their intended spots.

"Dad, mom, guess what?!"

"Alex, what did you to your brothers?!" Jerry demanded. Alex looked surprised then angry.

"I did not do anything! I don't know where they are!" She hissed. "Anyway, the next door neighbor wants me to come over, can I?"

"Oh, good. Yeah, sure you can."

"Yay! Thanks mom, dad! See ya later!" Alex yelled happily as she raced up the stairs and into her room. She bounded up the spiral metal stairs to the balcony. She stopped right in front of Mitchie.

"My dad said yes."

Mitchie squealed and grabbed Alex's arms. "Come on! Climb over!"

"Okay, okay!" Alex laughed. She liked Mitchie.

Alex climbed gracefully over the glass separating her balcony from Mitchie's. She landed lightly on Mitchie's white balcony.

"You know, I've always loved the floor of your balcony. It's so pretty!" Mitchie gushed, leading Alex into her room. It was big, like Alex's, but it didn't have the mini-floor. The walls were covered with lavender wallpaper, with Mitchie's random scribbles and drawings on them in black and white marker. Most of the furniture was black, but her bed frame was white. Her pillows were black with white hearts on them. The same was for her blanket. She did have a bathroom, but no walk-in closet. Instead, she had a huge closet that occupied one corner of the large room. The floor was a fluffy white carpet. It was a really nice room, in Alex's opinion.

"I love your room," Alex told Mitchie, who grinned.

"Thanks. It took _forever_ to get all those drawings on the wall."

Alex and Mitchie sat on one of Mitchie plush chairs and started talking. Soon, they were best friends.

"Hey, Mitch? I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Alex asked Mitchie. She nodded and led the way to the kitchen.

While going down the stairs, Mitchie shouted, "Mom! I have a friend over! I want you to meet her!"

"Sure, honey!" Came the reply. Mitchie and Alex entered the kitchen and Alex saw a woman with long brown hair and lively brown eyes. She looked just like Alex's mom. The woman gasped; so did Alex.

"Mom?!" Alex's voice rose an octave as she shouted.

The woman shook her head rapidly and eyed Alex up and down, trying to figure out who she was.

"Russo? Alex Russo?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Y-Yeah. H-How'd you know that, mom?" Mitchie stammered. Mitchie's mother burst out laughing.

"Honey, Alex is your _cousin _!"

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked at Alex, who was looking back at her in the same way.

"That's where I know you from!" They chorused.

"Alex, did you move in next door?" Mitchie's mother inquired.

"Yes Mrs. Torres," Alex turned away from Mitchie to smile shyly at Mitchie's mother.

"Please, Alex, call me Connie. You have before," Connie smiled.

"Will do, Connie!" The name rolled off Alex's tongue like she had been saying it for years. Connie laughed.

"You must've inherited uncle Ernesto's house!" Connie explained to Alex. "He passed away recently, you know. You used to live there, for a few years. Then your parents got a job in New York and--"

Mitchie interrupted. "Mom, I'm hungry." Alex looked at her weirdly before turning back to Connie, who shrugged.

"She always is."

"Mom!"

Alex laughed. It felt good to be back here, she remembered that she always used to feel so at home at Mitchie's house. Alex smiled to herself. Maybe the move wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**WOW. Mitchie and Alex are cousins! Cool! I'd love to have a best friend turned cousin!**

**I also want Alex's house and her room. *SIGH* I'm so sad... **

**Now I'ma gonna get cookies to cheer me up!  
**

**AHOLA!!!! Yes, it's right spelling (A little inside joke, sorry).**

**Review-a**

**Shmexii Lexii (LoL)  
**


	4. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Hey!!! Lexi here! Just wanna thank everyone for reviewing my story! And, if you haven't, REVIEW OR ELSE! Anyway, I give all my reviewers a BIG hug.**

**If you don't feel like reading this chappie, then could you pretty please scroll down to the bottom, where my other author's note is? I need to ask you all something.**

**Well, Review!**

**Lexi A.K.A. Lamb (You can call me that if you want)**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything. At all. Well, in this story, mm'kay? Gots it? Good._

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the bright light streaming in from her window. She tried to roll over to her side, but was stopped. She turned to see her best friend / cousin Alex Russo sleeping beside her on her queen-sized bed. In her second-favorite pair of pajamas, a red and black checkered design. She pulled herself up to look over Alex. She saw her clock. It read 9:00 AM.

Mitchie groaned, a sound that made Alex wake up. Well, jump up. Which made her fall out of Mitchie's bed. Which caused a fit of giggles from Mitchie. Alex glared playfully at her and crossed her arms.

She pouted and said, "What? Do I look that bad?"

Mitchie started to laugh so hard she fell off her bed. "Yes," she managed to say between giggles.

Alex scrambled up and ran into Mitchie's bathroom. She looked into Mitchie's big, rectangular mirror and screamed. Loudly.

Mitchie burst into hysterics and started rolling around on the fluffy white carpet. Connie came bursting in, her hair in curlers and Connie herself in a navy blue bathrobe. She was carrying a rolling pin, which made her look silly. Mitchie started giggling madly at her mother.

"What is happening?!' Connie inquired loudly over Alex's scream.

"Nothing, mother!" Mitchie answered cheerfully. "Alex is just screaming at herself in the mirror!" Connie threw the rolling pin at Mitchie, who caught it just in time, and walked over to the bathroom. She saw Alex screaming at herself in the mirror, just like Mitchie had said.

"Alex, honey? What in the world are you doing?" Connie asked. Alex stopped screaming to look miserably at her aunt.

"My hair is a _mess _auntie!" Alex wailed, pointing to her head. Connie laughed. Mitchie came over and started to snicker at Alex.

"It _is _a mess, Lexi." Alex glowered at Mitchie, who grinned her big smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. Sorry for the trouble I caused, auntie." Alex apologized. Connie waved a hand at her dismissively.

"No problem, Alex. Mitchie does it all the time anyway."

Mitchie blushed and glared at her mother, who took the rolling pin from her and left. Alex smirked at Mitchie and pushed her out the door. She locked it and turned on the shower, turning the hot water on full blast.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alex came out, refreshed and happy. She had wrapped a towel around herself, obviously. Her hair was damp and her feet left water marks as she traveled to Mitchie big closet. Mitchie followed her and together they opened the huge doors of Mitchie's gigantic closet.

"Pick something out for me, will ya?" Alex looked at Mitchie, who grinned at her and nodded. Minutes later, Mitchie came up with the perfect outfit. It was a deep violet band tee with a white vest over it. For her legs, there were black leggings and torn jean shorts.

"I just don't know what your shoes should be," Mitchie stamped her foot impatiently. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just give me the clothing items, Michelle Torres." Mitchie handed Alex the clothes and Alex skipped over to the bathroom.

Minutes later she came out, wearing the clothes. The leggings were at her knee and the vest was open.

"Bravo!" Mitchie applauded. Alex bowed playfully and ran over to the balcony. She opened the sliding door, stepped out, and climbed over Mitchie's metal railing and landed on her own balcony. Alex then ran into her room, down the flight of steps, and started to dig into one of the big boxes marked "CONVERSE".

Alex pulled out a pair of light gray converse. She stared at it for a moment and raced back to Mitchie's house. She ran back up the stairs, into her balcony, climbed over her railing, and onto Mitchie's balcony, where Mitchie herself was waiting.

"Ooh, pretty!" Mitchie admired Alex's converse. Alex looked at her weirdly.

"O....k. Hey, Mitch? Do you have a straightener?"

"Yep." Mitchie nodded. "It's in the top drawer of my vanity."

Alex skipped over to the bathroom and took out the straightener. "Got it!"

"Great," Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'll go get changed, 'kay?"

"Mm'kay!"

Mitchie took out a black and red checkered tank top and white skinny jeans. She also pulled out a black fedora and shiny black flats.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Alex! Come _on_!"

Alex rolled her eyes at her cousin, who was sitting on her carpet, whining at Alex to hurry up.

"Just a minute, Mitchie! Gosh, impatient much?" Mitchie scowled at Alex, who was putting the finishing touches to her make-up, which consisted of black eyeliner and mascara. She was just putting on a little bit of gray eyeshadow.

"There!" Alex exclaimed. "All done, happy?" She placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and jumped up. She grabbed Alex's hand and raced out the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Alex only had a second to say "Bye auntie!" to Connie before Mitchie pulled her out the door.

Once a block away from the house, Mitchie let go of Alex's hand. Alex's other hand immediately flew to the one Mitchie had grabbed and massaged the wrist.

"Ouch?"

"Sorry," Mitchie grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to show you the neighborhood! There's a nearby mall, you wanna check it out?" Alex nodded eagerly.

"No duh! I've been wanting to buy some hair dye for weeks now!"

Mitchie laughed and together the cousins walked off in the direction of the big mall.

* * *

Seven hours and thirty five stores later, Mitchie and Alex were lying on the beach. Alex had bought hair dye in every color of the rainbow, with eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara to match. She and Mitchie also bought a ton of new outfits for school. They also stocked up on school supplies.

"That was fun," Mitchie sighed, looking at the orange sky. Alex, who was sitting up, nodded and out her hugged her knees to her chest. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Alex said it was time to go.

"I'll have to get back home soon. My mom wants me to get ready for school," Alex grimaced. Mitchie laughed and stood up, wiping sand off her butt. Alex got up and grabbed all of her six bags. Mitchie did the same with her five.

They walked to their homes in a comfortable silence. When they stopped at Alex's front porch, Alex turned to Mitchie. She smiled at her cousin.

"Thanks. You're the only person here I can really show myself to, and I'm happy I met you." Mitchie grinned and gave Alex a one-armed hug.

"Me too. See ya." Then Mitchie left. Alex smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked inside. With Mitchie there, life in California seemed to get better and better.

* * *

**And this chapter's over! Okay now, here's the IMPORTANT THING I need to ask you all:**

_**What should Nate Gray's personality be?**_

**I thought I wanted to ask something else, but whatevs! **

**Lexi Loves You ALL! Especially TAYLOR LAUTNER!  
**


	5. New Kid In School

**My mind is so weird. I have no idea what's gonna happen in chappie five, but I'm already thinking about a sequel (Yes, there is going to be a sequel, MAYBE). Anyway, Lexi is here, kinda sleepy (I'm going to San Francisco (YAY SHOPPING!!!) but still wanting to put the chapter up. I'm pretty sure it's longer than the others.**

**In other news, let's all have a moment of silence for Brit; SHE'S LEAVING FOR CHINA (She's asian)!!!! I'M GONNA MISS HER SOOO MUCH!!! DAMN IT!!! So much for "silent moment".**

**Okay, guys? Please review for the personality thingy!! I'm really not sure about Nate's personality. I'm going CRAZY.**

**Thanks so much to GreenDemonAngel, who has helped me with the personality thing and reviewing so much! Love ya! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Lexii: Your Girl 4evahhhh!!! Miss Ya Brit!!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters, places, blah blah blah. I hate these things. They're so hard to do. But I wanna do them anyways. I like cookie dough. Bye._

_

* * *

  
_

Two eyes opened. One mouth let out a groan as two feet found the floor. Two hands shielded the eyes from the sunlight wafting through the window. The two eyes checked the digital clock on the floor. The mouth gaped as the eyes read the neon yellow letters. Alex Russo had woken up at six in the morning. There was only one sentence running through her mind.

_What the hell?!_

Alex scowled at the clock. Then she dragged herself into the bathroom. It was big, as Alex had noticed last night. There was a beautiful white porcelain sink, a marble counter, a huge bathtub, a shower, and a huge dresser and vanity. Obviously it had been a girl's room before.

Once Alex had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, put her underwear on, and dried her hair and body, she made her way across the room to the walk-in closet.

Since Alex hadn't unpacked yet, she used the clothes from her latest shopping trip. She pulled out violet skinny jeans, a black and white striped tank top and a hot pink and black checkered scarf.

Once Alex got dressed, she went back to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the vanity's big mirror and decided to go with a bright pink streak near her left ear. Once she had straightened, streaked her hair, and put on mascara, eyeliner, and a little hot pink mascara, Alex decided that she was ready. She grabbed a thin black jacket that hugged her figure, her black messenger bag decorated with silver scribbles and fishnets, checkered converse, and marched downstairs and into the kitchen, where her whole family was waiting. Well, if you called eating breakfast waiting.

"Hey honey! How was your sleep?" Theresa asked her only daughter. Alex shrugged.

"School sucks."

"That's nice honey."

"Hey Alex!" Max, who had one whole pancake in his mouth, exclaimed. "Can I have your pancakes?"

Alex looked at him, disgusted. She had lost her appetite. "It's all yours, buddy." She smiled fakely, patting Max on the shoulder while grabbing a bowl, a spoon, milk, and a box of Froot Loops. She looked at Max one more time before digging into her breakfast.

* * *

"LEXI!" Alex, and many other people in a twenty foot radius, covered their ears at the high-pitched shriek that resounded through the air. Alex turned to see Mitchie running towards her at top speed.

"HEY BABE! WHAT'S UP?" Mitchie crashed into Alex and gave her a big hug. Alex pulled Mitchie away and examined her outfit. Mitchie was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, and an open black vest. On her feet were black boots. Mitchie had curled her hair at the ends and applied some sparkly gold eyeshadow to complete her look.

"I approve, Michelle."

"Why thank you, Alexandria."

"You are very welcome."

Mitchie burst out laughing. She linked Alex and her arms together and sighed contentedly.

"School's gonna be so much funner from now on!" Alex smiled as the warning bell rang and Mitchie started to drag her inside her new school, Seaview High.

* * *

"...And that is all!" A small, stout man said into a microphone. "Welcome back to Seaview High, and to new students, just welcome!" The man laughed at himself and handed the microphone to a tall, thin, prim-looking lady.

"Mr. Grisham, everyone!" She said in an overdramatic voice.

"Oh. My. God." Alex gaped at the woman. Mitchie giggled quietly and closed Alex's mouth.

"I know," Mitchie sighed dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, pretending to faint. "My life is so horrible!" Alex raised an eyebrow at her cousin's antics.

"Mitchie, I swear. You are so weird." Mitchie laughed and shrugged it off.

"Oh, I _know_. Lilly's told me that before, but she's always said Oliver was way weirder." Alex looked quizzically at Mitchie.

"Who're Lilly and Oliver?"

"Stand up and I'll show ya. Everybody else left already." Alex looked surprised and whirled around. Mitchie was right. There was only the two girls, and a couple of people left; they were fixing the sound system.

"Mitchie!" Alex stood up, looking jokingly angry at Mitchie. "Why do you always do this?! We're always the last ones out whenever there are things like this!" Alex lied, shouting loud enough for the remaining people to her. She then stomped out of the room, leaving Mitchie flustered, embarrassed, and angry.

"RUSSO!"

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that to me!" Mitchie hissed at Alex. Mitchie was still embarrassed about the little incident that had happened a few minutes ago.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Mitchie," she drawled. "Do you really expect _me _to take the blame? I don't roll like that, honey." Mitchie started to laugh but was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

"Michelle Torres! Where the hell are you?!" Mitchie squealed and grasped Alex's arm.

"It's Lilly!" She explained excitedly. She scoured the area for Lilly. "And I think Oliver's with her!"

"Mitchie! Finally! It's been forever!" A blond girl, wearing bright red shorts and a white elbow-length shirt that had a striped peace sign on it emerged from the crowd, tugging a dark brown haired boy with her. She gave Mitchie a huge hug, then turned to look at Alex. "Who's your friend?"

"Lilly, this is Alex Russo. Alex, this is Lilly Truscott!" Mitchie introduced happily. Lilly smiled; Alex did the same.

"Hi, I'm Lilly. And the nerdy guy over here is Oliver."

"Hey!" Oliver yelled. "Can't I introduce myself for once, Lilly?!"

"I'm sorry Oliver, but they need to know that you're weird before they think you're cool!" Lilly explained it in a way a mother would explain something to a young child.

"I _am_ cool!" Oliver defended himself. Mitchie got in between them.

"YOU GUYS! You know, this is why nobody wants to go near us!" Mitchie sighed dramatically.

Alex laughed. "You guys are alright! Especially you, Oliver!" Alex grinned at the boy, who grinned back.

"Thank you! See Lilly? I can make friends on my own!"

"Whatever," Lilly muttered. She then got pushed by a tall, wavy haired blond girl.

"Move it, Truscott!" The girl shrieked. Lilly grudgingly obeyed; she had no choice. She was already trying to stop herself from falling.

The girl walked past the group and joined another small group a few meters away. There was another, slightly shorter, straight haired blond girl and a tall, brown haired girl there. They started talking and laughing. To Alex, they sounded like dying cockroaches.

"Who are they?!" Alex asked disdainfully, wrinkling her nose at them. Mitchie laughed a bit, but not whole-heartedly.

"_They_," Lilly spat out, "are the Queen Bees of the school. They rule it, and _no one_ is allowed to cross them."

"Not like people would want to," Oliver added.

"That's right." Mitchie nodded, glaring at the girls. By now, there was an even bigger group, since three boys had joined them. One was a dirty blond, the other two had dark brown hair. One guy's was bushy.

"What are their names?" Alex asked.

Mitchie answered her. "That one over there, the wavy haired blondie? Yeah, that's Chelsea Staud. The guy beside her is her boyfriend, Jake Ryan. You _must_ know him; he's a pop star and all.

"The straight haired blond girl is Tess Tyler. She's the right hand woman, second-in-command. The guy next to her is—_ugh_—Shane Gray. I hate him. He's such a jerk. He and Tess deserve each other.

"And the last girl? She's the Queen of them all. She rules the school, and gets anything she wants. Her name's Miley Stewart. The bushy haired guy next to her is Nate Gray; Shane's brother. I've never talked to him before, but I've heard he's kinda rude. They are not just _a_ couple, but _the_ couple. Everyone says so," Mitchie ended with a shrug. "That's all I know."

The bell rang right then.

"Whoops! I gotta get to class! I have—WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVE FREAKING ALGEBRA FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?! THIS IS WHACK!" Mitchie screamed at the paper in her hands. She crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the ground. She then stomped on it and left. "Stupid math. Hate it." She muttered walking away. Lilly looked at her.

"Yeah, she's gonna come back. Just wait," She told Alex. Suddenly Mitchie came back, bent down, picked up the paper and smoothened it out.

She was blushing bright red when she mumbled, "I don't know which way to go." Then she left. Oliver checked his schedule.

"Uh-oh. I better be going with Mitch," Oliver murmured. He waved at Lilly and Alex. "See ya guys. Hey Mitchie! Wait up!" Olive ran after Mitchie. Lilly checked Alex's schedule.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You have the same class as me! Chemistry! Come on, I know the way!" Alex and Lilly linked their arms together as Lilly started talking to her about the different classes and the teachers who taught them, unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching her walk away.

* * *

**Mitchie is so funny to write about. I mean, she's always over dramatic**, **overexcited, and over, well, loud.**

**So, guys? Tell me whatcha think, mm'kay? Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Lexii Girlie**

**MISS YOU SO MUCH BRIT!!!!!!!! UWAHHH!! AND YOU BETTAH GET ME GOOD THINGS FROM CHINA!!! YOU DORK!!  
**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Just to let you know that I kinda screwed up on New Kid In School, cause Amber and Ashley aren't in the story at all. Yeah, the trailer is kinda wrong, so just to let you know. So, yeah. My bad. I just thought of new ideas after I wrote the trailer.**

**Anyway, the characters are:**

**Chelsea Staud: Chelsea Staub (Sorry to the people that like her! I just needed someone, and she fit the bill! Again, sorry!)**

**Tess Tyler: Meaghen Jette Martin (Okay, I only used her because she was after Shane in Camp Rock. So, yeah.)**

**Miley Stewart: OKAY I THINK YOU ALL KNOW VERY MUCH WHO THIS PERSON IS!!!**

**That is all. Thank you.**

**Lexii**

**Peace. Love Converse.**


	7. Gotta Find You

**I have only one thing to say. I hate his chapter. I absolutely. Positively. Abso-freakin-totally hate it. I don't know why, I just do**. **If you like it, review please. If you don't I don't blame ya.**

**I guess I don't like writing from a guy's P.O.V.**

**Well, review.**

**Lexii.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I own and what I don't in this story.

* * *

"Nate! Get the hell up, already!" Shane yelled at his bushy-haired younger brother. Right in his ear. He had tried everything. Pushing him, tickling him, pouring water on his head (his hair absorbed the whole bucket Shane had poured). So, he was at his last resort. The shout-in-Nate's-ear-and-possibly-die-from-the-consequences plan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHANE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Nate jumped up, hitting Shane in the face hard with his pillow. Shane was so shocked from the impact that he fell. He tried to get up dramatically, clutching the sheets of Nate's bed and trying to pull himself up.

"Nate!" Shane gasped. "Help! I'm dying! Save me!" Nate rolled his eyes and hit his annoying brother in the face again with the pillow. Then he got up, leaving a fake-dead Shane sprawled on his floor, looking like a star.

* * *

Once Nate had showered and gotten dressed, he went downstairs to the dining room, only to find Shane finishing his plate of pancakes. Nate got angry quickly; he was quite sensitive.

"Shane!" Nate yelled. Shane looked up, a mouthful of syrup-coated pancakes on his mouth.

"Wha?"

"Those are MY pancakes!"

"…And your point is?"

Nate sighed and dragged himself over to the kitchen, where his mom was watching.

"Mommy? Can I have some pancakes?" He asked his mother, who shook her head.

"Sorry, sweetie. Shane ate them all already. Even Jason doesn't have any." Nate mumbled something unintelligent as his mom handed him a bowl of Froot Loops. He stomped over to the dining room table and started to eat the bowl. Then Jason, Nate and Shane's older brother came downstairs.

"Shane! Those are my pancakes!" Jason growled. Shane jumped up.

"Eep! HELP MOMMY! JASON'S GONNA EAT ME!" Shane shrieked in a girly voice and started to run around the room, with Jason hot on his tail. Nate sighed and watched the two, bored. Then he grabbed his backpack, stood up, and walked out the door, hoping that school would be more interesting than Shane being chased around screaming like a little girl.

* * *

"Dude! Why didn't ya wait for me?" Shane asked Nate. Once Shane had noticed Nate had left, Shane immediately ran out the door. He had to go back to get his bag. And lunch.

Nate smirked at Shane. "Shane," he said, "this happens every day. I walk out, you follow, forget your bag and lunch, and then we're late for school. It's the circle of life."

Shane shrugged, "Guess so. Hey, you and Miley still going strong?"

Nate nodded happily. Miley was one of Nate's best girlfriends. Always so nice, sweet, and kind. He didn't understand why people thought she was rude, obnoxious, snobby, and bratty. It was all so stupid.

"Yeah. How 'bout you Shane? You and Tess still good?" Shane grinned and nodded.

"But I got my eye on someone else." He winked at Nate. Nate rolled his eyes. Shane was such a player. He got any girl he wanted.

"Who is it?"

"You know that girl in your grade? The one with the bangs?" Shane described. Nate racked his brain for a girl in his grade with bangs. Mitchie Torres immediately popped into his mind.

"Mitchie Torres?" Nate raised an eyebrow. Mitchie was one of Miley's biggest haters.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, dude! Good job!" Shane raised his hand up for a high five, but Nate didn't take it. Instead, Shane got a glare from him.

"Why do you wanna go out with one of my girlfriend's worst enemies?!" He shouted. Shane covered his ears.

"Ssh!" He shushed his brother, who calmed down. "The bus is here!"

Both brothers climbed aboard the bus, their home was a few blocks away. They could have walked there, but they decided not to.

Nate leaned his head on the bus' window. His breath left mist on the window and he started to draw a name on it.

"Miley," Nate sighed. Lately, he and Miley were distant. He didn't know why, they just were. The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone filed out. Nate walked slowly, watching Shane trip numerous times as he ran to the school.

Then Nate heard a loud shriek that made him cover his ears.

"LEXI!" Nate immediately recognized the voice of Mitchie Torres, Shane's new "crush". But he didn't know who this Lexi person was.

"WHAT'S UP BABE?" Nate turned around to see Mitchie crashing into a dark-brown, almost black, haired girl.

'_Who _is_ that girl?'_ Nate thought to himself. He shrugged it off and entered the school. He'd find out who the girl was later.

* * *

"And Jessica was, like, 'OH MY GOSH MILEY YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!' and I was like, 'Awww, thanks so much! You are so sweet, I can't believe that you adore me so much! I mean, I'm not that pretty…' and then she's like…" Nate tuned out the sound of Miley's pointless talking. Though she was modest about herself, she talked a _lot. _About the good things she's done, the good things people say about her, blah. Blah. BLAH.

"Hey, um, Miley?" Nate interrupted. Miley turned to look at him with a big, sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, _honey_?"

"…Never mind. It wasn't important anyway." Nate sighed and resumed looking at Mr. Grisham. He was making a speech about something insignificant to Nate.

When Mr. Grisham finished, he handed the microphone to Mrs. Vidling, a tall, thin, mean-looking woman that was also Miley's aunt. Meaning, Miley could get away with anything, seeing as Mrs. Vidling was the Vice Principal.

"Mr. Grisham, everyone!" She said in an exaggerated tone. "That is all! Please file out in an orderly fashion!"

Miley got up. So did her two fiends, Tess Tyler (Shane's girlfriend) and Chelsea Staud. The three strut out the door, clad in deadly stiletto heels. Nate, Shane, and their friend, international popstar Jake Ryan got up and followed them. Nate knew that everyone in the school was watching them, which made him uncomfortable. He laughed inwardly at himself. You think he'd be used to it by now, being Miley's boyfriend and all that. But no, life didn't roll like that.

Once he was a quite a few meters away, he thought he heard someone shout out. "RUSSO!" But he couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jake Ryan lifted his hand up for a high five. Nate took it while Shane slapped Jake in the back. In a friendly way.

"Hey Jake, what's crack-a-lackin?" Shane grinned. Nate sighed inwardly. Shane always turned into an egotistical jerk whenever he was with Jake and the others. When he was with Nate and Jason, he was funny and nice.

Jake shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started walking. Shane and Nate followed.

"Nothing much. Got a date with Chelsea tonight." Jake said nonchalantly. Chelsea was Jake's girlfriend.

"Sweet man!" Shane grabbed Jake and wrestled him. Jake laughed and started fighting back. Nate sighed and left them, walking to Miley's locker.

When he got there, he saw that Miley was not alone; Tess and Chelsea were with her. Miley waved at him.

"Hey, Natey!" She said sweetly, blinking her eyelashes furiously. Nate tilted his head to one side.

"Do your eyes hurt, Miley?" Miley groaned and gave Chelsea and Tess a look.

"No, silly!" She turned back and gave Nate a sweet smile.

"But, then why…"

Nate was cut off by Shane bumping into him.

"Shane!"

"Sorry, brother," Shane rolled his eyes. He walked over to Tess and kissed her. Miley was talking to Jake and Chelsea, so Nate had nothing to do. He looked around and saw Mitchie Torres hugging a blond girl, probably Lilly Truscott. Oliver was there with them too, and so was a girl with dark brown hair, that "Lexi" girl.

'_Turn around, turn around'_ Nate thought hopefully, wanting to see the girl's face. His prayers were answered.

And he immediately thanked the heavens for it.

The girl was beautiful. Her hair framed her face perfectly, highlighting her big, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was fair, and had no blemishes of any sort. Her frame was petite and her smile lit up the whole room.

Nate couldn't stop staring.

"Nate? Nate? Nate!" Nate snapped his head to look impatiently at Miley.

"What is it?!" Miley was taken aback, but hid it well.

"Tess is throwing a party in, like, two weeks. She's inviting everyone. Go with me?" She gave Nate the puppy dog pout, which she knew Nate always fell for. But she was surprised when she found out that Nate wasn't even looking at her. "Nate!" She shrieked, making Nate whirl his head around to face her.

"Oh, what? Sure Miley whatever," Nate nodded, turning away from Miley. He watched the girl talk to Mitchie, Oliver and Lilly with a disgusted face on. Mitchie was glaring at Shane while Lilly was just scowling at the ground.

Nate quickly turned to Jake as Mitchie turned to glare at him. He felt her eyes on him the whole time.

'_Mitchie's telling her about me; well, my reputation,'_ Nate thought sadly. Now the girl would never like him. He waited until the bell rang to sneak a peek. Mitchie and Oliver were headed for Algebra, while Lilly was talking to the girl about something. He walked to his locker; which, coincidentally, was near to the new girl's. He grabbed his schedule. Biology. He grasped his Biology textbook and notebook then slammed his locker door shut. He waved a quick goodbye to his friends, ignoring Miley's attempts to kiss him. He walked quickly, Biology was one of the farthest classes from his locker. All the while he was thinking about one thing.

What was his mystery girl's name?

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Review!**

**And thanks to GreenDemonAngel, for helping me when I forgot something; you rock! I hope Nate's personality suits you: He's nice and sweet, kinda funny when he doesn't mean to be, and rude to Miley's haters; courtesy of Miley herself. Lovely.**

**That is all. Thank you for reading.**

**Peace Out. lexii.**


	8. Don't Touch

**Hola Amigos! Lexi here! Just wanting to wish you a Merry Christmas! Thought I would update this kinda small-ish chapter for your Chrismas presents!**

**Oh, and before I forget! If you have any ideas for my story just PM me, mm'kay? I have the basic plot already, but I don't really know what'll happen, ya know?**

**Review! Please?**

**And thanks you everyone who cheered me up when they said the previous chapter was really good! Love you all!  
**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**DISCLAIMAHHH: **Don't own any damn thing. Like at all. In this story. If I would, then I would so live in Alex's house and call her room. But I don't, so sad.

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie sighed. She propped her elbow on her desk and rested her head on her hand. She was staring blankly into space.

It was Study Hall, the only class so far which Mitchie didn't have any friends in. Yet. Her friend Ella was supposed to be in the class with her, but she was on a family vacation.

Mitchie tapped her fingers against her cheek. She racked her brain for something to do.

'_Oh! I could start reading Twilight. Lexi said it was good,'_ Mitchie thought to herself as her hands reached into her bright yellow messenger bag decorated with black stars for the book.

She started to open the book, but a slender hand grabbed it from her. She whirled around the glare at the person who stole it.

Shane Gray.

Mitchie hated everything about him. The way he walked, talked, his attitude, his face. Even his _smell_ repulsed Mitchie, and he smelled like her favorite brand of men's cologne.

"What do you want, Gray?" Mitchie snarled. Shane grinned cockily.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a girl."

"Ooh, cocky. I hate that in a guy."

"And sharp too," Shane commented, grinning still. "You're the full package aren't ya, Miss Torres? Spirited, amusing, and you've got quite the figure, I might add."

Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "And you're just broken goods. Now goodbye!" She tried to reach for her book but Shane just held it higher. Mitchie stood up, though she was a good six inches or so shorter than him. He smirked and leaned in closer. Mitchie could smell his minty breath.

"I wanna buy you, Torres. What do you say, hm?"

Mitchie pushed him away. "I say no. And you've already got a girlfriend!"

"So?"

"Go away, Shane. I mean it." And with that, Mitchie left Shane standing there, Twilight in his hands.

* * *

"I. Freakin. Hate. Shane. Gray!" Mitchie hissed, jabbing her fork into her salad. A mini tomato flew and hit Oliver right in the nose, which caused a fit of giggles from Lilly and Alex.

Mitchie glowered at her lettuce. Alex stopped her fork from trying to stab another mini tomato, for the sake of Mitchie's five dollars and Oliver's face.

"Mitchie, baby? CALM DOWN." Alex looked Mitchie in the eye.

"Yeah, Mitch!" Lilly piped up. "Deep breaths."

"For everyone," Oliver muttered, rubbing his nose. Lilly laughed.

Mitchie followed Alex's and Lilly's advice. Soon, she was her normal cheery self again.

"So, you guys! What classes do we have together?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "Writing, Music, and Homeroom."

"Oh, and our choice of after-school activities!" Lilly added.

"What classes do I have together with any of you guys?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, obviously you have Algebra with me." Oliver smiled. "I think that's it."

"We have Biology together, Mitch!" Lilly grinned.

"And we have almost everything together; except for Art and Study Hall," Alex high-fived Mitchie.

Mitchie dug into her salad, mashed potatoes, and Mac and Cheese. For a public school the food was good.

* * *

Mitchie snickered at the paper in her hands. It was Alex's cartoon drawing of Mr. Borum, their history teacher. They called him Mr. Boredom.

Alex and Mitchie were sitting beside each other at the back of the class, where they passed notes to each other.

Mitchie wrote on the piece of paper:

**I wish Lilly was in this class with us!**

Alex replied speedily.

Yeah I know! And Oliver too, so we can throw paper balls at him, the nerd.

Mitchie almost laughed out loud.

**OMG LOL!**

Aren't I just the greatest?

**Don't flatter yourself, darling.**

Ok. Hey, what happened to you and S.G.?

Mitchie glared at the two letters. She thanked Alex for not writing his name, or she would've ripped the piece of paper up right then and there.

**Oh, that rude, obnoxious, self-centered asshole? Well, he asked me out. Grossness to the max.**

Mitchie saw Alex's eyes widen. She furiously scribbled on the unfortunate sheet of paper.

Are you damn serious Mitch?!?!?!?!?!

**Why would I lie about these things, Lexi babe?**

You're right…but still! Why would he do that?!

**IDK. IDC either.**

Haha. Oops, better pay attention. Mr. Boredom's looking at us.

Mitchie folded the paper and smiled widely at Mr. Borum, who was looking suspiciously at her. When he looked away, Alex and Mitchie shared a relieved sigh.

'_Twenty more minutes_,' Mitchie thought to herself. _'Twenty more minutes. In hell.'_

_

* * *

_

**Didya like? Well, I liked it. My opinion though.**

**If you were confused, Mitchie is BOLD and Alex is **UNDERLINED**.**

**Gets it now? Kay!**

**Merry Christmas and anything else,**

**.  
**


	9. Can't Help Falling In Love

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**...o...0...o...**

**Okay, so I never left. Anyway! Here's the chapter, hopefully you'll like it ;D**

**lexi  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own anyone._**  
**

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips for the third time. Nate should know; he was counting. He was watching his mystery girl stare blankly at the gigantic pad of paper in front of her. A charcoal pencil was in her hands, and she was twirling it around.

It was Art, the last lesson of the day, and Nate had it with his mystery girl. He also had a few others, like Study Hall, Writing, Biology and Music. Of course, the girl didn't even notice, she was with Mitchie for those three subjects; they didn't have Study Hall together. But Nate's mystery girl was very outgoing, not shy at all, so she had made new friends in S.H. Their names were Sean Anderson and Will Shepherd.

"Hello class!"

Nate turned to look at a young woman with reddish-brown hair and a big smile.

"My name is Ms. Sanatoria. You can call me Katrina, if you like. Now, for your first assignment, split up into partners and one draw the other." Katrina clapped her hands twice. "Go!"

Everyone immediately partnered up with their friends. Nate made his way over to his mystery girl. When he was near, she looked up.

Nate smirked. "Hi, I'm Nate Gray."

"Hi, Nate Gray, I'm GO AWAY."

"Sorry. No can do. We're the only ones left."

The girl looked around and glared at Nate when she found out he was right.

"Damn." The girl stuck out her hand. "Russo. Alex Russo." Nate took her hand. Her skin was soft. Nate looked at her face. She was even more beautiful closer in.

Her chocolate brown eyes were always full of meaning and her skin looked fragile, as if one touch would break her into millions of pieces.

"Hi," Nate whispered, suddenly shy. Alex's expression softened, noticing Nate's shyness. She smiled a little.

"Hi yourself."

Alex took her hand away from Nate's. She looked at her pad of paper.

"Shall we get started, Mr. Gray?" She smirked. Nate smirked back.

"Of course Miss Russo."

* * *

"And…show your work!" Katrina told the class, five minutes before the bell was going to ring.

Nate looked at Alex. "Done yet?" He asked impatiently, wriggling around on his stool. Alex looked disapprovingly at him.

"I'm done!"

Nate's jaw dropped as he saw his portrait. He mock-glared at Alex. "That is _so_ not me!"

Alex just laughed at his expression. "Nate, it is!"

"No it's not!" Nate whined. Alex messed Nate's hair up.

"Aww, is wittle Natey sad?" Alex pouted, batting her eyelashes innocently. Nate blushed pink for a second.

"Whatever." He muttered.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Alex grabbed her bag. Nate was just looking at his portrait. Alex smirked and pushed him. Nate fell. Alex laughed.

"Moron."

"HEY!"

Nate got up, grabbed his stuff, and followed Alex out the door.

"So, Alex, where did you live before you moved here?"

Alex looked at him sadly. "New York. I had a best friend there; her name was Harper. She's kinda weird but she's so cool. And my boyfriend"—Nate clenched his fists—"his name is Dean. He's so sweet, and my dad liked him too! But then…" Alex trailed off and stared into space.

Nate looked at her.

'_She must be miserable,'_ Nate thought to himself.

"But I'm fine, you know," Alex said, unknowingly answering Nate's question. "Dean and I were kinda distant, Harper had made a new friend, and I have such good friends here! Mitchie, Oliver, Lilly, Sean, Will; they're all such wonderful people! And did you know Mitchie's my cousin?"

Nate smiled. Alex talked a lot, just like Miley, but it wasn't centered around herself.

"How about you, Nate?" Alex looked at him expectantly. Nate blinked.

"What about me?"

Alex giggled, a sound which Nate immediately put at the top of his list of "Favorite Sounds".

"Yes, you. What do you do? I wanna know more about you," Alex giggled again. Nate blushed.

"Well, I'm fifteen-turning-sixteen, I have two brothers, Shane and Jason. Jason's in his second year of college, and Shane is graduating this year."

Alex scowled at the mention of Shane, a fact which confused Nate.

"Shane Gray?" She scoffed. "He's your brother?"

Nate nodded, smiling. "Yep. He's got a crush on Mitchie!"

Alex looked at Nate with wide eyes. Then she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh really?" Nate nodded again. Alex smiled, "Nice to know."

They walked in silence for a short while, broken by Alex saying, "Any girlfriends?" Nate blushed, again.

"Yeah, I have one. Her's name's—"

"Natey!" A voice screeched.

"—Miley," Nate grimaced. Alex covered her ears.

Miley's long brown hair came into view. She came to a complete stop in front of Nate and Alex.

"Hi Natey!" Miley smiled and grabbed his arm. She looked at Alex with obvious distaste. "Who's your…_friend_?"

Alex rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Nate, a look clearly saying: _This _is your girlfriend? Ha.

"Miley," Nate struggled to get his arm free of Miley's snake-like grip. "This is Alex Russo. She's from New York." Miley's face immediately lightened up. She smiled overly-sweetly at Alex, who looked at her, eyebrow still raised.

"New York? Cool! Meet any celebrities?"

"Uh…yeah, lots. My neighborhood always had a lot of celebrities coming though, so I got to meet them."

"Awesome! I think we're gonna be best friends!" Miley squealed. Alex looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go tell Mitchie that I'm gonna be with you the—"

"You're friends with _Mitchie Torres_?!" Miley spat, her smile disappearing and turning into a look of disgust. "I hate her. Always trying to be cool. It's not working, sweetie!"

Alex got angry. She took a step forward, making her and Miley's noses touch.

"Don't you _dare_ trash-talk my cousin, you tramp!" She hissed menacingly. "She's a much better person than _you_"—Alex looked at Miley with disgust—"will _ever_ be!"

Nate watched as Miley's face turned pale, then a blotchy red.

"Don't challenge me…whatever your name is. I'm gonna make your life miserable. _Trust_ me." She sneered, flipping her hair and walking away. "You coming Natey? Don't waste your time on _that_ loser!"

Nate and Alex stayed silent as they heard Miley's mocking laugh get further and further away. Then Alex turned to face Nate.

"That _thing_ is your _girlfriend_?! Nate, I'm sorry, but you have _such_ bad taste!"

Nate laughed. "Hey Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't know she acted that way! She's always so nice to me and I just thought that…" Nate trailed off, a sad look on his face. Alex smiled at him and held his hand.

"Nate, it's okay. I've had my experiences of mean girls in the past. I'm used to it." Nate looked at Alex with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Really?"

Alex laughed and hugged him. Nate blushed.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Alex released him and looked up at him. "Anyways, I gotta go; Mitchie wants to buy some wallpaper for my room. See ya!" Alex turned to go, but Nate grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, um, Alex?" Nate stammered.

"Hm?"

"Could you please tell Mitchie that I'm not that bad? Cause I'm just mean to her cause Miley said that she was bullying her but then I saw Miley now and I don't really think it's true. Please?"

Alex smiled at Nate and hugged him again. "'Course Nate," Alex looked up at him. "You're a real nice guy."

Nate watched as Alex walked away, her long dark brown hair blowing softly in the slight breeze. He knew one thing for sure.

He, Nate Gray, was smitten.

* * *

**Well? Is it good?**

**I know you've all been waiting for a Nalex moment, so I hope this lives up to your standards! If it doesn't: awww.**

**Review!**

**WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Sean Anderson: Josh Hutcherson**

**Will Shepherd: Max Theiriot.**

**There you go!**

**lexi  
**


	10. Not Your Enemy

**Hi hi! The one and only Lexi here!**

**This chapter's kinda short, so bear with it!**

**Review PUH-lease!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything in this story. I wish, but I don't,_**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mitchie!" Alex ran to her friend, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where were you?!" Mitchie demanded. "I've been waiting for"—she checked her watch and took on a surprised look—"five minutes? I could've _sworn_ it was so much longer than that!"

Alex tried desperately to get Mitchie's attention.

"Mitch?" Alex cleared her throat softly.

"Maybe my watch is broken or something."Mitchie tapped her watch.

"Mitchie?" Alex cleared her throat louder this time.

"I should get it fixed. Maybe someone knows where." Mitchie took her watch off and was inspecting it carefully. Alex was getting annoyed.

"Mitchie Torres!"

"Oh, I'm hungry. I want ice cream. No! corndogs. No! Bo—" Mitchie got cut off by Alex grabbing her ear and screaming into it.

"Michelle Isabella Aria Torres! Listen to me right _now_!" Mitchie screamed and jumped away from Alex, covering her ear protectively.

"_What_ did you do that for?!"

"You were talking about freaking _corndogs_, Mitchie! And I have got some pretty important news to tell you," Alex bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Shane Gray has a crush on you!" Alex squeaked. Mitchie's reaction was everything Alex wanted it to be.

First, Mitchie's face was blank. Then came the shock. Then the anger. Then, she started screaming.

"NO! HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAPPEN?! I'M RUINED! GAH, I HATE HIM! THAT GUY BETTER WRITE HIS WILL, CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Mitch," Alex giggled. "Calm down." Mitchie followed Alex's words.

She looked suspiciously at Alex. "How did you know this?"

"Nate Gray."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Alex!" She shouted. "Why are you talking to him? That guy is my worst enemy's boyfriend! How could you!"

Alex ran over to hug Mitchie. "Mitch, I met Miley. Nate introduced me to her. And you know what I think of her?"

"What," Mitchie sulked.

"She's a lowlife, good-for-nothing, arrogant, spoiled, bratty, obnoxious, rude, tramp!" Alex grinned cheerfully. Mitchie's face brightened up.

"Really? I think so too! But, how do you know Nate Gray?"

"He's my partner for Art. Mitch, he's really nice! He wants to be friends! He said that he only ignored you cause Miley told him that you were being mean to him!"

Mitchie looked doubtful. "I'm not yet convinced, Lex. I'll have to meet this guy to make sure you're telling the truth."

Alex was thoughtful for a moment. Then she smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**Hello!It's Lexi again.**

**Kinda busy these days; moping about Brit leaving and all.**

**Happy New Years!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL INTERNETICALLY KICK YOUR ASSES!!!**

**Kidding!  
**


	11. Ready, Set, Go

**Hello! Lexi here, loving life!**

**Brit's giving me my dream present; Converse! Ooh, gotta love the converse.**

**This chapter's super-duper short, I know. I'm posting another one in a couple of hours. I would love to post it now, but I have to go somewhere (THE MALL!!) with Mickayla, Lumina, and Serena. Yay!**

**It's a promise guys!**

**lexi**

**Dislaimer:** I do not own anything. DUHH.

* * *

Alex was holding on to her stool so hard her knuckles were turning white. She was biting her lip impatiently.

'_Where is Nate?'_ she thought angrily to herself.

All day, Mitchie had kept Alex away from Nate. Art was her only chance to tell him that Mitchie didn't believe him and only would when they met. Personally.

Finally Nate came in. He took his seat in front of Alex, which also meant he was in front of the easel. It was his turn to draw her.

Nate looked up and noticed Alex's face. She was mad.

"Uh…hi?"

"Nate!" Alex hissed. "I have something to tell you!" She shifted he stool to get closer to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Mitchie still doesn't like you. I'm sorry."

Nate pouted. He looked like a little five year old that wasn't allowed a lollipop. Alex took pity on him and gave him a quick one-armed hug.

Nate blushed, once again unnoticed by Alex.

"But she said that if she meets you, then maybe she'll consider being friends with you. _Maybe_."

Nate grinned. He looked hopefully at Alex. "When are we gonna meet?"

Alex shrugged, amused by Nate's mood swing. He was just so cute sometimes. "Tomorrow, at about three; meet us at Pinkberry?"

Nate nodded eagerly. "Sounds good, Alex!"

"Great."

Nate grabbed the charcoal pencil and tried to twirl it around, and failing. It fell to the floor. Alex giggled as Nate picked it up, blushing as he did so.

Nate cleared his throat and looked at Alex.

"What?"

"Can you move? It would please me very much." Nate smiled. Alex looked down and saw that she was on Nate's side. She laughed nervously and moved to face Nate. "Thank you!" Nate smiled cheerfully and got to work. He stuck his tongue out a little bit and tilted his head to the side.

Alex laughed inwardly. _'He's so funny when he works hard.'_

_

* * *

_

**And there ya go!**

**I promise to keep my promise; you know, about the new chapter?**

**Yep.**

**See ya~**

**lexi**

**Converse+Music=Life  
**


	12. One Thing Is For Sure

**Lexi: **Ohmygod guys I am super duper sorry! I know I promised that I would update in a couple of hours, but when Lumina, Serena, Mickayla, and I went shopping we met Char and Kari.

**Char and Kari: **Who are by far the awesomest people in the room.

**Serena **Psh. Yeah right.

**Lumina: **You guys SUCK!

**Mickayla: **Nods.

**Lexi: **STOP STEALING THE DAMN KEYBOARD, GUYS!

**Kari: **Sorry.

**Lexi: **Thanks Kar! Now, since you're the only one who apologized, you can type the rest while I go and kill them all.

**Kari: **Bye!

**Well, anyway. Kari here. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: **Lexi doesn't own anything in this story. But, she owned Serena, Lumina, Mickayla, and Charlotte when she tackled them ALL to the ground at once by jumping on Serena. It was a domino effect, and quite funny to watch. Glad it wasn't me.

* * *

It was nine on a Saturday, and Alex Russo was already up.

'_Seriously, I have _got_ to stop messing up my schedule,'_ Alex thought to herself as she climbed across the metal bars separating her and Mitchie's house. She looked back through the glass doors of her balcony. The wall was a neon yellow painted by Mitchie, the two sides were black wallpaper with rainbow-colored circles chained to each other. The wall with the glass doors, though Alex couldn't see it, was a bright electric blue, courtesy of Alex herself. They spent five hours painting and putting the wallpaper up yesterday, and had a lot of fun doing so.

Alex opened the glass sliding door of Mitchie's balcony and found Mitchie herself sleeping on the floor.

Alex laughed loudly.

Mitchie stirred and hit her head on the bed frame.

"OW!"

Alex rushed over to Mitchie, still giggling.

"Mitch, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you h—oh. _Right_. Today's the day I meet your new best friend."

Alex frowned. "Come on. Mitchie! We have to get ready!"

Mitchie grumbled something that sounded like, "Waking me up at nine something-or-other for some no good son of a—" She stopped and grinned At Alex when she noticed her looking.

Alex rolled her eyes and made her way over to Mitchie's bathroom to check her make-up. She was half-asleep when she did it. She also straightened her hair, though she was fully awake then; she burned her finger when she touched the straightener.

"Hey, I could be a make-up artist!"

Mitchie snickered. "In your _dreams_, Russo."

Alex was wearing heavy black eyeliner that faded into violet, violet eyeshadow, and black mascara. She was wearing a long black camisole with and off the shoulder white band shirt over. She was wearing light electric blue skinny jeans and lime green converse.

Mitchie dragged her feet over to her closet and pulled out red and black tank tops, royal blue skinny jeans, black ankle-length shiny boots, and an elbow length black jacket with puffy sleeves and silver buttons. She hauled herself to the bathroom, pushed Alex out, showered, straightened her hair, and then got changed. She came out wearing the red tank top over the black one, the black jacket unbuttoned, and the skinny jeans held up by a lime green belt that was situated over the tank tops.

Alex applied a little red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara to Mitchie's face. She was putting the finishing touches on Mitchie's blush when Connie came in.

"Oh! Mitchie! You're awake already?" Connie asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. I can _so_ wake up early."

Alex snickered. "Ahem? _I_ was the one who woke you up, Michelle! If I wasn't here, you would still be on the floor!"

Connie laughed and exited the room with a, "Goodbye girls! Breakfast's on the table! I'll be out with Alex's parents the whole day, so will Justin and Max!"

Alex cheered. "Yes! The house is to myself! Oh yeah, oh yeah!"

Then Alex glanced the clock. "Holy crap, Mitch! You're so slow in the mornings!"

Mitchie's eyes widened as she read the digital clock's numbers. "One?! Wow. Amazing."

Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Mitchie and Alex dug into the astounding number of food items in front of them. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, Mitchie and Alex ate them all.

"Oh, that was so good! Remind me to come over here for breakfasts on weekends," Alex sighed contentedly, leaning back on her chair. Mitchie was nibbling on a piece of bacon. They had devoured almost everything on the table, the exception was a bowl of fruits in the center. They didn't have time for those.

Mitchie looked at a coat lying on one of the chairs. It was nerdy-looking.

"I think you're family's already doing that," she told Alex, pointing to the coat.

"Ugh, that's Justin's. I hate it and have been trying to get rid of it for months. I'll do so now." Alex got up, took the coat, walked out to Mitchie front porch, scrunched the coat up, and threw it far away into the ocean. Unfortunately, it got stuck on a rock and the tide couldn't pull it away.

"You stupid coat! You suck! I hate you! Go die!" Alex shouted, glaring at the hideous coat. Mitchie pulled her into the house. They put the finishing touches on their looks and exited the house.

"Mitchie! It's just a couple of steps into the damn store! Get _in_ !"

Mitchie shook her head stubbornly, trying to pry Alex's fingers from her wrist. Alex rolled her eyes, not minding the stares she was receiving from both Pinkberry customers and passer-bys.

"Hey Alex." Alex looked up and her frown turned into a smile immediately. Mitchie glared at Nate Gray, who was currently smiling shyly at Alex.

Mitchie cleared her throat and sent him a death glare. Nate looked at his green converse, a fact which surprised Mitchie; Miley hated to wear converse. Which meant Nate hated converse

"You wear converse?"

Nate's head shot up. He nodded. "Yeah. They're real comfortable. I don't know why Miley doesn't give them a try."

Mitchie snorted and stood up straight. Alex took that as a chance to run into Pinkberry, Mitchie flying behind her.

Alex sat in a back booth, Mitchie in between her and the wall. Nate ran in after them, sitting opposite Mitchie.

"So guys!" Alex nudged Mitchie and Nate; gesturing, with her hands, to start talking. "Go be friends! I'll order us some yogurt. Mitchie, don't you dare move!" Alex glared at Mitchie one last time before strolling to the back of the line for yogurt.

Mitchie watched with amusement as Nate's eyes followed Alex to the line. He glanced at Mitchie and blushed when he saw her looking.

Mitchie snickered. "So you like my Lexi? That's…well honestly, that's _really _weird. I mean, you have that _thing_ as a girlfriend. God, Nate, you have such bad taste!"

Nate smiled slightly, still pink. "Funny, that's exactly what Alex said to me." Nate stuck his hand out nervously. "I think we should start over. Hi, I'm Nate Gray."

Mitchie smirked and took his hand. "Hello, Nate Gray. I'm Mitchie Torres and I must say, you have very curly hair!"

Nate laughed. "You know, you're alright. I don't know why Miley doesn't like you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's 'cause you're _girlfriend_ thinks I'm trying to compete with her for her throne. For all I care, she can keep it; I sure as hell don't want it now that she's got her germs all over it. That little b—"

"Mitchie! No bad language!" Alex shrieked, slamming the yogurt on the table.

Mitchie's mouth was moving but no words came out. "I-I was gonna say 'bumblebee'! That little bumblebee," Mitchie grinned nervously at Alex, who was looking down at her disapprovingly.

Alex then shrugged and sat down beside Nate. "Eh, who cares. I mean, I swear all the time!"

Nate laughed.

"How's it going?" Alex whispered as she watched Mitchie dig into her vanilla yogurt. Nate took the chocolate-filled cup and started to eat it.

"Fine, I guess. She said I have curly hair."

"Pfft. Oh yeah, you guys are just flying by!"

Nate looked at Alex. She gave him a puppy dog look. A look everyone fell for.

Nate sighed. "I'll try harder."

Alex squeezed his arm affectionately. "Thanks!"

Nate smiled. "No problem."

Mitchie, who was listening in the whole time, smiled secretly to herself. She knew one thing for sure.

Nate Gray wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

**Kari, still here. Oh, and Char too. Lexi, Serena, Mickayla, and Lumina are currently getting some food for us. Yes, Lex forgot about the fight. But she still owned you Char.**

NUH-UH.

**That was Char. And yes she did.**

...

**Review! For Lexi?**

Char. lOVE. Kari. pEACe.

Music+Converse=Life


	13. Graduation Friends Forever

**I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST!!!!**

**I have a legitimate reason though. Or a good one.**

**The internet was screwed up at my house, and I couldn't go on for the longest time! I couldn't update, blah, read fanfics, it sucked.**

**But it's all good now, so I'm happy.**

**SCHOOL SUCKS.**

**Byee!!**

**lexi.**

**Disclaimer: **I do no own anything. I think.

* * *

"No way! Waffles are so much better! Pancakes are just…pancakes! They don't do anything!"

"Gray, you have a screwed up mind! Pancakes are so good! And waffles don't do anything _either_!"

Alex rolled her eyes at Nate and Mitchie, who were currently arguing over which was better. Pancake or waffle.

"Okay you guys! Shut up!" Alex hissed. Mitchie and Nate shut their mouths quickly and stiffened.

"You guys are so stupid! _Everybody_ knows that bacon beats pancakes _and _waffles!"

Mitchie nodded reluctantly as Nate shrugged.

"You're right! Nothing beats bacon!" He grinned. Alex smiled.

"Fine. Bacon wins," Mitchie grumbled. Alex and Nate laughed.

It was an hour after they had arrived at Pinkberry, and Mitchie and Nate had become the best of friends. It was like they knew each other before, but they just drifted apart. Like to the other end of the world apart.

Alex hesitated before quietly asking, "What happened?"

Nate and Mitchie looked at her.

"Eh?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I _mean_, what happened before I came here? I mean, you guys know everything about each other, and it's only been what? Forty minutes? You got some explaining to do!"

Nate sighed and looked at Mitchie, who nodded once. Mitchie turned to face Alex.

"We were friends before; you were right. All six of us were the best of friends in middle school. We were—"

"Wait! _Six_?" Alex inquired.

"Mitchie, Miley, Tess, Lilly, Oliver and me," Nate supplied.

"Ahem. As I said before I was so rudely interrupted"—Mitchie glared at Alex—"we were the best of friends. Happy and cool and just inseparable.

"After our graduation from middle school, we made a promise among ourselves. We'd be friends forever.

"But then in high school, we met Jake and Shane. Well, technically, Nate didn't meet Shane cause, well you know. But anyway, Jake hung out with us; he's in the same grade as Shane. Then one day, he told Miley that she was way better than us. And like the stupid person she is, she believed it.

"She started avoiding us, only talking to Tess; she was told that she was "special" by Jake too. Then Shane started pulling Nate away from us. Literally, he would pull Nate away when we started talking to him. And then, it became like this," Mitchie waved her hand around.

"Tess started to date Shane, Nate hooked up with El Stupido, and then Chelsea popped out of nowhere and then started going out with Jake. And here we are now."

Alex nodded slowly. "I get it, it was Jake's fault then."

Nate shook his head. "Nope. Miley's. She kept telling Jake lies about Mitch, Oliver, and Lilly, so that's why Jake didn't like them."

"She is what the dictionary calls 'Meanie'." Mitchie said. Nate chuckled.

"What dictionary has that word?"

"Mine."

"Oh."

Alex laughed and stood up. "Come on guys, let's go furniture shopping. I'm in need of a bed frame, a closet, lots of rugs, a desk, a sofa, some cool chairs, and some black and gray checkered wallpaper."

"What's the wallpaper for? We already painted your room!" Mitchie asked.

"I'm gonna put it on the bottom half of the wall with the balcony thingy."

Nate blinked. "Shouldn't we get going then?"

Alex nodded and stood up. She pulled out her black wallet decorated with silver and red marker and check her money. "Yep. I got enough."

Nate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. My parents gave me like a million bucks to spend on my room. _And _more to spend on clothes."

"Are you like, rich or something?"

"No. I'm just _really_ hard to convince. Let's leave it at that, shall we? Dead relatives who happen to be rich rule."

And with that, Alex ran out of Pinkberry and to the rug store, Mitchie and Nate hot on her tail.

* * *

**And you're back!**

**Hi!**

**Okay, kinda short. I guess. I don't know.**

**But I'm working on the next chapter as I type, so I'll update soon. Promise.**

**Like in a few days?**

**Yeah.**

**Review! DUHH.**

**lexi.**


	14. Best Day Of My Life

**I feel so horrible. I haven't updated in a million billion trillion zillion years! I'm really sorry!**

**Well, this chapter is a filler, so it might be boring. But I promise action in the later chapters!**

**Maybe, something with Miley and Alex. Haha.**

**Well, anyway, here's the chapter. I'll shut up now.**

**Have fun!**

**lexi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. I dream, though. I dream.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie waited in Alex's kitchen. Tapping was heard against marble as Mitchie's nails landed on the Russo's new countertop.

Mitchie was dressed in dark gray acid skinny jeans, a long zebra tank top, a lime green tank over, and a bright red vest. On her feet were shiny black ankle-length boots.

"Alex! Lilly's waiting!"

Alex dashed down the stairs, tripping over almost every one.

She was dressed in her signature outfit: skinny jeans, a cute shirt or tank, and converse. Today, she wore vivid red skinnies, a white band tee, and a button black vest. She put on her black converse and bounded out the door. Mitchie hurried to keep up with her.

"What's the rush, Lex?"

Alex looked at Mitchie weirdly.

"I thought you wanted me to hurry up?"

"Well, let's not run! I'm wearing boots, damn it!"

Alex stopped and looked at Mitchie's feet.

"Oh, you_ do_ have boots. They're cute, by the way."

"Thanks. Now will you please stop staring at my feet? They're getting uncomfortable."

Alex laughed and linked arms with Mitchie. After they walked a couple of blocks, they found Lilly waiting for them. She was leaning on a wall, chewing gum. She was clad in an aqua tank top, a tight-fitting black jacket dotted with multi-colored spots, dark denim shorts, and black skateboard shoes. Her hair was half-up half-down, with the half-up part clipped up to make it spiky.

Alex waved. "Hey, Lills! If I didn't know you, and if you weren't wearing blue, I would've thought you were some gangster or something!"

Mitchie laughed. Lilly pouted.

"I'm not that scary, Lexi! Meanie!"

Mitchie comforted a fake-sobbing Lilly.

"Alex!" She hissed jokingly. "You made Lilly cry! Shame on you, you bad girl!"

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Come on. We'll be late for school."

The trio linked arms with each other and skipped to the front doors of the school, oblivious of the odd stares they received from the other students.

Once they got to their lockers, which were so very conveniently beside each others, they got their stuff and parted ways; Mitchie catching up with Oliver to go with him to Algebra, and Lilly and Alex walking towards Chemistry.

* * *

"Russo! This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class! One more time, and I will kick you out!"

Alex Russo jerked her head back up and grinned innocently at her Biology Teacher, Mrs. Sanders.

Beside her, he could hear quiet snickering. Mitchie and Nate.

Alex hit Mitchie's elbow, and she winced.

"Ow."

"Shut up."

Nate pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it in his nice, neat printing.

So, Lex. It's your first week and you're getting kicked out already. Nice.

Alex hastily scribbled her reply.

_Hey, I __**almost**__got kicked out. And it ain't my damn fault her voice makes me sleepy!!~~!!!_

Mitchie tore the paper out of her hands and wrote on it with her messy writing.

**BAHAHAHAHAHA. That was funnyy. Anyway, what's the H.W. for tmorw in Writing?**

Nate and Alex looked at her weirdly. Writing was right before Biology, so how could she have forgotten?

Uh, Mitch? Writing was right before Bio. How could you have forgotten?

_Nate, Mitchie is stupid. She forgets __**everything**_.

Mitchie gasped.

**I AM NOT STUPID. YOU'RE STUPID!!~~!!!**

_I AM NOT STUPID YOU'RE STUPID, STUPID!!~~!!!!_

Okay, you're BOTH stupid. Happy?

**Meanie.**

_Yeah, he's stupid._

**Stupid looks weird now.**

_Agreed. Sigh. This is the best day ever. I have the BEST teachers anyone could ask for ( 'cept for Ms. Vidling, course), awesome friends, and best of all, no Miley today. Best day of my life._

_

* * *

_

**I just found out depressing news. Bella, one of me besties, her granpopsicle died.**

**So SAD!!~~!!!**

**I'm gonna sneak into her house, so bye!**

**lexi  
**


	15. Chemicals React

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAACK!**

**I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN EVER, but I had some stuff going on, and ,duh, WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Dun dun dun.**

**Dun dun dun dun dun ooohh yeahhh.**

**I had to. Sorry. Randomness from me.**

**Well, another short chapter. Stupid of me, I know. But I still have the WRITER'S BLOCK (cue scary music).**

**So, yep. Bye-bye.**

**lexii.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nate waited for Alex at the front door of their school. They were going to get some Pinkberry after school, and then meet up with Mitchie at the beach. Mitchie had a summer job as a beach lifeguard and this was her last week.

He looked at his watch impatiently, not wanting to miss any seconds he had with Alex. They had grown attached to each other, and couldn't leave each other alone. It was like a force attracted them together. The teachers who had assigned seat put them together. With Mitchie, of course. They always had lunch at the same table too. Nate was happy that he had became friends with Lilly and Oliver again.

Alex came skipping towards him, bumping into him.

"OW! Oh, hi Nate. What's up? Why are you here?"

Nate looked at Alex.

Then Alex snapped her fingers.

"OH! Sorry Nate, really! I got caught running in the halls by Ms. Vidling, and she got super mad at me, and I got really mad at her, and then she sent me to the principal's office, and then the principal told me I was off the hook. But then I was at the other end of the school, and I remembered I had to tell Ms. Cassidy that Mitchie wasn't gonna be here tomorrow, and then she asked me why, and then I said that it was because of her lifeguard job, and then Ms. Cassidy said that it was really cool for students to have jobs. I was thinking, 'Wow. A teacher said cool. So random.' Ohmigod! So Random is the best show ever! Sonny is hilarious, and that Chad Dylan Cooper, I just _love_ saying his full name, is so weird. I so bet he and Sonny are gonna like each other. Ten bucks? Well, anyway—"

"Alex," Nate interrupted, knowing all too well that Alex could go on one of her rants forever unless someone stopped her. "It's fine. Let's go?"

Alex blushed. "Oops. I did it again, didn't I? I always do this! I have to stop. I always try, but then I can't because things just keep popping into my head. Maybe it's generic, 'cause Mitchie says she does that too, but not the rant things; just the random thoughts that she says out loud. Haven't you heard one of those before? I have. So many times. But they're all funny, so I'm good. Ah, I'm hungry. Let's go get corndogs! Oh, or French fries! No. MUFFINS! I love muffins. We could get cookies, and cakes, and—"

"Alex."

Alex looked at Nate before hitting herself with her hand again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Sorry, Nate! Let's go to Purpleberry!"

Alex grabbed Nate's arm and skipped off at full speed. Nate was being dragged along.

He blushed. Whenever Alex touched him, there was a spark. A reaction. Like chemicals being mixed together. He loved it.

"Alex! It's _Pink_berry!"

"Whoops!"

And off they went, Alex dragging Nate to the nearby mall, not realizing that two pairs of beady eyes were watching their every move.

* * *

**AND... IT'S DONE!**

**Well, how was that?**

**I'm super sorry I haven't updated since ever! I just have a major case of the evil that I named WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Well, I didn't name it. Some other stuck writer did.**

**Maybe.**

**I'm not sure.**

**Anyway!!**

**I have a new chappie on the way; it's short, but a different chapter. Different from the others.**

**So, don't get excited. It's not a real big chapter, just the after part of this one.**

**So, yeah.**

**Well, again, SORRY.**

**lexii.**


	16. Fly On The Wall

**Here's the other lame-o chapter I am giving you!**

**ANYWAY.**

**It's the 'different' chapter I told you about.**

**So, enjoy! And I don't own anything!**

**lexii.**

**

* * *

  
**

Miley removed her pink rhinestone-covered binoculars from her face. An angry look covered her features, making it red. She looked like a tomato.

"Hate that girl. What's she doing to my Natey? If she's stealing him from me, I swear on my favorite pair of peep-toe heels, I'm going to bash her with my purse."

She got up, which was hard, considering the fact that she was in a short skirt. Any sudden movement, and she would flash everyone in seeing range.

Not that she cared, of course. But it would be bad for her image as the 'Sweet Princess' of Seaview High.

She dusted her bare legs off, and grabbed her purse, which was hanging from a nearby branch. Miley was in disguise as a bush.

She had magically changed into a camouflage, diamond-belted skirt, and a tight black tank top. Her feet were covered with thin, strappy black heels. All in the time span of five minutes.

She beautified herself, adding more make-up to her already-covered face.

She put her diamond-rimmed sunglasses on. It was nice being rich.

Then her real gold necklace fell into the dirt.

"Damn." Miley bent over to pick it up, and when she looked back up, she saw a pair of entirely black eyes staring back at her.

She screamed, a horrible sound. Like fingernails making their way down a chalkboard.

"OHMIGOD! A beetle! Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ew_!"

She picked up her gold necklace and fled.

* * *

As Lilly made her way out of the school, she passed a big, green bush.

Walking past, she could've sworn she heard a small chuckle coming from it.

* * *

**Chuckle chuckle chuckle.**

**I was looking at the WOWP Fanfics and I saw my story.**

**I HAVE A HUNDRED-_FREAKIN-_REVIEWS!!**

**Ahh!**

**Thank you guys soo much! I love you guys and I'm really sorry for not being able to reply! I've been super busy. I don't even know how I have time to be on the computer.**

**Well, bye-bye!**

**lexii.**


	17. Come Back To Me

**Hey hey people! Lexi here, practicing my guitar. Taylor Swift's songs are really easy to play!**

**Anyway, this is in Miley's POV.**

**Well, enjoy! And review!**

**AND ANY PROMISES I MIGHT HAVE MADE MIGHT HAVE BEEN BROKEN, BTW. Just letting you know. Hehe.  
**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

Miley's eyes opened. She looked around, and found that she was on her king-sized, four-post bed, with silk bedsheets, pillowcases, and comforters. Her hair was twisted up in a messy ponytail. She looked at herself in a mirror hanging on one of the posts, and gagged. It was a Saturday morning, and she was looking like an old hag.

"Oh, I look…really ugly! Ew. Clarisse! Monty! Get your asses over here now!"

Two girls hurried into the spacious room, which could've been mistaken for a one-floor house. One was tall, with dark blond hair, fair skin, and soft brown eyes, and the other was a shorter redhead with tan skin and emerald eyes.

"Clarisse, tell Freya and Julian to come here for my nails, my hair, and my make-up. I'm going out tonight. With Nate. You know him, of course. I mean, you guys do go to my school, after all. Anyway, Monty, can you get Daddy? I need to borrow some money; I'm broke. Now, chop-chop. You skanks aren't gonna stand there all day, are you?"

Miley glared pointedly at the two girls, who bowed low and hurried to do their jobs.

As Miley put on her furry silver satin robe, her phone rang. She grabbed it from her bedside table and checked the caller I.D. She smirked and flipped the phone open.

"Natey! Hi! So, for our date tonight, I was thinking that we could—"

"Miley, can we reschedule? I'm kinda busy, doing something else. How about tomorrow? We don't have school this week, so, yeah."

Miley gasped. "But Natey! I was so excited! Please don't do this to _me_!"

Miley heard Nate sigh exasperatedly. "Miley, seriously. When have you ever _cared_ about our dates? Whenever we go somewhere, you always end up either ditching me, or talk about yourself so much that I can't stand it. Now I have to go, cause—"

"Nate, who're ya talking to?"

That voice enraged Miley. "Nate!" She hissed vehemently. " _Don't _ tell me you're going out with this _Alex_ girl. Nate, she's mean! She's bullying me, and swearing at me, and hurting me! Tell her to—"

"Tell her to leave, Miley? No. I'm not listening to you whine about my Alex. And you're the one who swears, bullies, and torments. Don't think I don't know. I used to hear about things like, 'Miley's bullying me!', or, 'Ah, Miley keeps saying rude things about me'. I never believed them. Until now."

"Yeah, _Stewart_." Alex's voice jabbed at Miley. Her voice was proud and victorious. "It's a really bad idea to curse at someone when they're right there. And you talk loud. Bye!"

The dial tone was heard.

Then a scream.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Miley shrieked at the top of her lungs. " MIRANDA, GET _IN_ HERE!"

A girl with soft hazelnut-colored hair that curled into pretty ringlets ran in. Her dark eyes were filled with fear.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She said quietly, afraid that Miley would do something crazy and knock something over.

"Tell Clarisse that I'm going to need more than my hair done. I need a spa day. Now?"

Miranda nodded and flitted away to tell Clarisse. Miley groaned and threw a pillow at her purple-pink glittery carpet. She grabbed her phone again, and called Tess.

"Tess here. Whaddya want?"

"It's Miles, Tess. Wants to come over for a spa day? I need to relax."

"Sure thing, Miley. Let me guess, Nate canceled your date today for that Alex girl?"

Miley rolled her eyes. Nothing got past Tess. She was smart.

"Yeah. She's all he's been talking about! Alex this, Alex that, it's _annoying_. God, I wish I could just kill that crappy piece of humanity. Nate just _has_ to come back to me."

Tess scoffed. "Hello, Miley Stewart. Do you know who I am?"

"Tess Tyler." Miley replied flatly.

"Correct. And what do I do best?"

Miley straightened herself up, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "Keep the throne safe. Tess, we're gonna need a plan."

Miley jumped when she heard the door slam. She jerked her head to the door.

Tess was there, her hand on her hip and her features contorted into a malicious smirk. "Already in action."

* * *

**Okie dokie, my little enchiladas! Hope you had a nice read!**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and I can promise some cuteness. You choose if you want Smitchie, Nalex, or a little bit of both!**

**And should the Russos be wizards? Review, and tell moi!**

**And I'm failing French. Waah.**

**Bye-bye!**

**lexi  
**


	18. Just Friends

**Holas, amigos! It's Lexi here, updating! I just kinda went with the flow for this chapter. I didn't really know what to write about, so yeah. I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing:**

**-Converse4life: Besties 4ever! **-A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA-Fairy: Yes, I am failing French. Miserably.**

**.FAMOUSx: Your wish has been granted. I am updating. **-camirae: You're a real sweetie for reviewing! I luff your reviews! And your stories!**

**-Living The Dream Baby: Can't tell the plan, sorry. Maybe the next chappie. **-BlackMoonlight777: Froot Loops are yumy!**

**-iplaytheclarinet: Good idea, but we'll have to see! And thank you! **-vanessadsx: I promise more Nalex!**

**-meggie: Thank you for your sweet review! **-Disaster117: You're awesome! High five!**

**-evershort: Don't worry, there is Nalex and Smitchie. But I don't really like this chapter, cause I dunno.**- peacelovecyrus.: Yes! Lotsa new people like my story!**

**-Sevenfold.: Very interesting. I will take that into account. Hehe.**

**ENJOY! MWAHH!**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

Nate slammed his phone shut, a pleased and triumphant look on his face.

'_Wow, I didn't know standing up to Miley would be so fun,' _he thought to himself.

Then he saw Alex watching him curiously. Her head was tilted to the side, and her right index finger was tracing her right jaw line.

He blushed, self-conscious. "What?"

"_My_ Alex? I thought I was a free woman," Alex smiled. Nate turned crimson.

'_Ah, it slipped out. Oh, crap.'_

"Ah, t-that? That was just…well, it was nothing really!" He stammered, confusing himself.

Alex laughed. "Calm down. God, Nate. You should be more chill, mellow. Like—"

"Like Mitchie!"

Alex and Nate turned to see Mitchie standing in Nate's doorway, striking an exaggerated model pose.

"Mitchie has entered the premises! I know you all missed me!" She yelled loudly.

Alex turned to Nate. "Actually, I was gonna say like Lilly, but if you wanna be Mitchie, go right ahead. I like to laugh."

Nate chuckled. "No, I won't be like Mitchie—"

"Hey!"

"—No offense."

Mitchie 'hmph'ed. "Fine, I guess it's all right." She sat down, cross-legged, on Nate's bed, where Alex was lounging, and Nate sat on his small couch. "What are we gonna do today? Go shopping? Watch a movie? Clean the house—okay, no. Um, go to the beach?"

"I'd like that very much."

Nate, Alex, and now Mitchie turned their heads to see Shane leaning on Nate's doorway. Mitchie glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey now, I was kidding!" Shane stuck his tongue out too. Nate scooted over to make room for Shane on his little couch.

Shane crashed down. "Ah, that feels good. Nate, make me some spaghetti."

"Why spaghetti?"

"Because I'm gonna put it on my head and become a witch."

Nate scoffed. "No. I'm not letting you waste noodles because—why are you laughing, Shane?"

Shane snickered. "Noodles is a silly word."

"Wow." Mitchie gaped. "That's Shane Gray? Seriously?"

"Mitch, he's stupider than you!" Alex said.

"Really, I don't think—what are you making me say?!" Mitchie tackled Alex, and soon they were laughing and wrestling playfully.

Shane watched them with obvious interest. "So that's a catfight. Interesting. Nate, let's have a catfight. Come on, you go first. Attack."

Nate burst out laughing. Then he looked at Shane's face and stopped. "Y-You're serious?"

"Duh."

Nate smirked. "Fine. Mitchie!" He called out. Mitchie looked at him, the fight between her and Alex stopping. "Shane said very perverted things about you to me!"

Mitchie glared at Shane, who realized what Nate did. "You are going to pay, Shane Gray!"

Mitchie launched herself at Shane. Shane couldn't stop, and faced Mitchie's wrath full-force.

Soon, though, it turned into playful fighting.

"You're so going down, Gray!" Mitchie growled. Shane bit her ear. "Ow!"

"Ha-ha, loser!"

"Shut up!"

Alex stared at the two fighting teens oddly. "You guys make a cute couple."

Mitchie gasped and pushed Shane away. "Alex! Don't say that! I'll get nightmares!"

"Hey!" Shane defended himself. "I'm not that bad!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about that time when…"

Nate nudged Alex and smiled. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Alex giggled. "Mm'kay."

Quietly, they tiptoed out of the room.

"Where to now, ninja?" Alex teased.

"The beach." Nate said. They walked out the backdoor and headed for the rocks. Alex sat down on the highest one, legs crossed, and Nate seated himself beside her.

"So, how's life?" Alex asked. "You know, school, Shane, a spoiled brat?"

Nate laughed. "Miley? Yeah, we don't talk much anymore. I'm thinking about breaking up with her."

Alex fake-gasped. "The Nate Gray breaking up with the Princess of Malibu? Impossible."

"It's possible."

Alex laughed, and then shivered from the cold breeze. Nate put an arm around her, and she snuggled into it. "You're warm."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're like Jacob Black in Twilight. Very snuggly."

"Jacob Black…I'm a werewolf?"

"Oh! Good idea!"

Nate laughed. "You get amused so easily. It's cute."

"Aw, you think I'm cute?" Alex blushed. "Well I think you're cute too!"

Nate's eyes widened. "Really?"

Alex kissed his cheek. "Yes. You're so silly."

Nate blushed bright red. "Y-You kissed me! On the cheek!"

"What, is that not good enough?" Alex asked. "Fine. Close your eyes."

Nate did, and felt a small pressure on his lips. His eyes opened, and he saw Alex smiling at him, blushing.

"Thanks for standing Miley up for me."

"No problem. I'll stand her up more if I get rewards like that."

Nate and Alex heard a low whistle.

"Nice, Nate. Smooth."

"Shane shut up! I thought it was sweet!"

Nate and Alex turned to see Shane and Mitchie standing behind them.

"You guys were there the whole time?" Alex inquired.

Shane nodded. "Awesome, Alex!"

Nate felt eyes on him and glanced at Mitchie. She was smirking at him, eyebrow raised. She walked over.

"Was it nice?"

"Wonderful, thanks for asking."

Mitchie snickered. "You're weird. You should ask her out, you know."

"What? No, she likes me as a friend," Nate stammered.

Mitchie snorted. "We'll see. Just get rid of El Stupido, 'kay?"

"El Stupido?"

Mitchie sighed. "Miley."

"Oh. Why?"

"Are you an idiot? She'll get in the way of you and Alex going out."

"_Oh_."

"Wow."

"Hey, you guys, I really am hungry!" Shane whined, poking his tummy.

Alex scoffed. "Well, let's raid your fridge!" Shane started to dance around.

"Yay!"

Mitchie and Nate looked at him oddly.

"Do you think he has, like, brain damage."

"It's a possibility."

* * *

**If you hate me, I understand. I don't know if it was too soon, but I was like water when I typed this, I went with the current.**

**The question still stands: Wizards or no?**

**Right now, there's more NO than YES, so yeah.**

. . .  
**Anyway, please review! Even if you will never read my story again, I'll take it! I have like shoulder pads and everything! (Jacked from my guy BFF. Ha-ha.)**

**lexi.  
**


	19. Down And Out

**Hello all. This is Alexandria. Blake Stone is so hot and ;VBD**

**No, that was Blake. BLAKE!! Gr, this is actually Lexi now. Blake's on the floor. Hehe, he's getting his butt kicked by Charlotte. Loser. No offense, Blake. But he's a silly billy.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. And I've decided: no wizards. I'm really sorry! But, if I put this in the story now, it would kinda confuse people. So, yeah.**

**On with the story!**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

Nate was walking to school, deep in thought.

'_I can't stop thinking about Alex. I want to break up with Miley, but I know she's gonna do something horrible, like eat me or something.'_

He just kept walking forward, when he bumped into the person who cause all this confusion. Alex Russo. She smiled at him.

"Hi Nate. Yesterday was fun. I can't believe we have to go to school on a Sunday, just to help out with the Snowfall Dance. Stupid Mitchie, signing us up without even asking."

"Yeah, Mitchie's someone who just acts without really thinking." Nate smiled, remembering what happened yesterday, when Mitchie spilled her Coke all over Shane, which started a food fight between the two.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to eat at that Burger King again," Alex said, laughing softly.

"What is up, my crew?" Mitchie who popped up out of nowhere, asked, swinging her arms around Nate and Alex's necks.

"Hey Mitch," Alex and Nate chorused.

"Hi guys! So, what are we gonna do for the freakin' Snowball Prance?"

Alex sighed, "Mitchie, it's _Snowfall Dance_, and I don't know. Miley's the one who's gonna give us the instructions."

"Ew. I bet she's gonna make us, like, take out the trash or something."

"Hey that's not horrible. Save the Earth, remember? That's what my shirt told me this morning."

Mitchie looked at Alex's shirt, which was pink, with the words 'Save the Earth. It's the only planet with chocolate!' on it in deep purple letters.

"True, very true. I will recycle!" Mitchie put her fist on her chest. "Ow!"

Nate laughed. Then—

"Natey!"

Nate, Alex, and Mitchie all groaned.

"It's the devil in Prada!" Mitchie hissed.

"Actually, Mitch-o, it's Gucci." Alex corrected.

"Does it matter?"

Nate turned to fake-smile at Miley, who was running to them in Gucci heels.

"Natey, why did you cancel our date! I got all dressed up and everything!" Miley whined, grabbing hold of Nate's arm. "I cried for hours!"

"Oh, please," Mitchie muttered. Alex snickered softly. Mitchie turned to face Nate. "We'll go ahead, Nate. See ya later."

Alex waved, and then she and Mitchie ran for the gym, where the meeting was going to be held. Nate tried to break free, but Miley had his arm in a vice-like grip.

"Natey, you can't possibly like those losers over me! I mean, hello they're obviously not popular material! Especially that Alex girl! She dresses like a guy, and acts like one!" Miley spat out. Nate glared at her.

"Don't insult Alex. At least _she_ doesn't dress like a slut. I mean, look at what you're wearing, Miley! That dress is almost see-through!" Nate yelled, finally ripping free from Miley. Miley glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to impress you, Nate!"

"The only thing you're doing is looking like someone from Playboy! That's it, Miley! I'm through! It's _over_."

Miley gasped. "You can_not_ be serious. No, no. _You_ don't dump _me,_ Miley Stewart. I dump _you_. Okay?"

Nate shook his head and scoffed. "Mitchie was right about you. You're nothing but a shallow airhead who only thinks about herself. Bye, Miley."

Then Nate did something he had wanted to do ever since the first day he met Alex. He walked away.

Miley watched Nate go, her mouth wide open. Then, she screamed. She yanked her phone from her purse and called Tess.

"Tess, I'm going to need that plan to work faster!"

"Miles," Tess' voice drawled, "I'm right behind you. You don't need to call me."

"Oh." Miley snapped her phone shut and whirled around. Tess was there, in her designer jeans and her gold Prada tote.

"Nate dumped me." Miley hissed. "Is this all part of your plan?"

Tess inspected her fingernails, newly manicured from yesterday. "Actually, no. But it's a nice twist. That detail doesn't really matter anyway."

Miley looked at her suspiciously. "Tess, did you make your phone call?"

Tess nodded and rolled her eyes. "Duh. She's coming soon. She'll help us bring that Alex down. She's bringing someone who might help, too."

Miley grinned deviously. "Perfect. I hate that girl. It's all because of her that my rep's going down."

"Don't worry, Miley. My cousin Gigi went to the same school as that Alex girl. I'm sure she'll know how to help us. Now, come on. Our little chickadees are waiting for us in the gym."

* * *

Nate plopped down on the seat next to Mitchie.

"Hi," he grinned happily. Mitchie's smile widened until it was a full-out grin.

"You broke up with Miley, didn't you!"

Nate nodded. Mitchie squealed and jumped on him. "Yay! I am so happy! Now, you and Alex can be together!"

Nate laughed. "I hope so, Mitchie. Don't shout it out, though. Miley might get mad."

"Who and what?" Alex walked up to them, curious. She was talking to Lilly and Oliver, but had come back to sit with Mitchie.

Nate blushed. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're a terrible liar." Mitchie murmured.

"Hey, now."

Alex looked at them. "Are you guys together?"

Mitchie and Nate gasped. "No! Me? Never!" They chorused, then glared at each other. "Stop that! Shut up! Oh, I give up."

"So, you're _not_ together?" Alex questioned, confused.

"Nope." Mitchie and Nate said together.

"O…kay. I'm just gonna be over—"

"Nate broke up with Miley!" Mitchie burst out, yelling at the top of her lungs. Nate tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

"Ohmigod, is she serious?"

"Oh, if Miley heard, I bet she'd be so pissed off!"

"Too late! She's right there!"

Nate squeezed his eyes shut as the whispers stopped and became gasps. Mitchie turned him around, with a small, squeaky "sorry".

"Nathaniel Jerry Gray!" Miley screeched, her expression furious. Tess was behind her, looking bored. "God, was breaking up with me not good enough? You had to tell everyone too?!"

"Sorry, Miley! I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Miley shrieked, stamping her Gucci heel on the gym floor. "You. Will. Pay."

Miley turned, swishing her hair. With her head held high, she stormed out, Tess following her.

Everyone watched her go.

Then Oliver asked, "But what about the Snowfall Dance?"

* * *

**So, yeah. There it is. Chapter finished.**

**You guys, please review! I'm thinking of wrapping this up in like, eight more chapters. So, yeah. But, if you guys want a sequel, then I can make one!**

**If you review. Review.**

**And please check out my new story, Smile. Well, it's a trailer, but please? I wanna have some feedback on it.**

**ex oh ex oh.**

**lexi  
**


	20. My Heart

**Hi guys! Guess what... I'm back! Yes, I know, It's been way too long, but my computer broke down. But now it's fixed, and I'm uploading! Enjoy, and review?**

**Thanks!**

**ex oh ex oh**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

Lilly sat on the gym floor, bored out of her mind.

"I haven't been in this story much. And when I am, it's so boring!" She muttered. Oliver looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nevermind." Lilly rolled her eyes. Then she raised her voice to say: "What's gonna happen to the meeting?"

Sean looked at her, shrugging helplessly. "I really don't know. Miley's _supposed_ to give us our jobs, but she's not here."

"Thanks, Sean. I didn't know that, and I just came here to sit on the floor."

Alex walked over. "Well, who's the vice prez?"

Everyone pointed to Nate. Alex smirked. "Well, then. Since the Princess isn't here, you can give us our jobs.

Nate pointed dumbly to himself. "Me?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Yes, Nathaniel. You."

"But why?"

Alex threw her hands up in the air. "Because you're the freakin' vice _prez_!" She sighed, exasperated. "Has being with Miley made you an idiota?"

"Idiota?"

"Idiot in Spanish. I tend to switch when I'm angry."

"Oh. Interesting."

Alex smiled, but shook it off and turned serious. "If Nate won't do it, I will. Okay, Sean. You start booking anything that needs to be booked. Will, you plan where everything will go. Haley, you and Lilly can make posters, and Oliver? You can start working on the DJ electronic thing that nobody else understands. Me, Mitch-o, and the Prez are going to buy decorations."

Haley, a blond girl whose hair waved into soft curls, smiled. "You know just what to do. Come on, Lilly. Let's go get some paper." Together, the two girls left for the paper room. Will joined them, while Sean headed over to the principal's office with a slip of paper that had everything he needed in his hand. Oliver started to work on the sound system. Alex turned and beamed.

"C'mon, we have to join Sean. Principal Grisham has the money for the décor."

Nate, Mitchie, and Alex ran to join Sean, and soon enough they were on their way to the mall.

"What should we get? Since this is a masquerade ball, I was kinda thinking winter wonderland theme." Alex said.

Mitchie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. Lots of icy blue wall coverings, and like, fake snow things for the floor?"

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Nate approved. "And fake snowflakes hanging from the ceiling."

"Perfect!" Alex grinned.

* * *

After an hour of finding the perfect decorations, Nate, Alex, and Mitchie were back in the school. Nate was discussing with Will about their plans, Mitchie was helping Lilly and Haley color their photocopied flyers, and Alex was helping Oliver with the speakers.

"So…what's up with you and Lilly?" Alex asked.

"What?" Oliver stammered, losing his balance and tripping over the cords. Alex snickered.

"I mean, why aren't you guys going out? You guys are so cute together."

"Because," Oliver sighed, "she doesn't like me in _that_ way. We held hands in kindergarten, but it was only because she wanted to get to my 64-pack of crayons, with a sharpener."

Alex gasped and dropped the bundle of wires she was holding. "No way! You used to have a 64-pack of crayons?! You're _sooo_ lucky!"

Oliver was going to turn and raise an eyebrow at Alex, when he stopped. She was staring wistfully at nothing, with a glazed look in her eyes.

"You—you're actually jealous?" Oliver stammered, trying to stifle his chuckle. Alex whirled to face him, not realizing that she had begun to tangle herself in the wires.

"No duh I'm jealous! I love crayons! I love to color! It makes boring old drawings so pretty and beautiful!" Alex said, sighing dreamily. "The most I've ever gotten was the 48-pack. I've always wanted the sharpener! Grr you. You suck. Two thumbs down."

The whole entire time she was spinning and pacing, getting herself caught in the wires. Oliver noticed, and shouted, "Alex! Stop!"

But unfortunately, she had to whirl around one last time and say, "Wha—Whoa!"

"Alex!"

Alex expected a huge crash, and definitely a bruised nose. Something fractured was also a possibility. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the landing. It came.

But not in the way she expected.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, catching her. She fell into a soft pile of pillows that was so randomly placed in the gym.

"Geez, Alex, be careful next time, will ya? Someone could get seriously hurt," his voice laughed. Nate stood her up, and brushed himself off.

Alex grinned and thanked him, slapping him on the back in a pal-ish gesture. At least, she wanted to. But she couldn't.

Mitchie looked over at Alex. She was blushing a light pink, and had wrapped her arms around herself.

Is she okay? Mitchie thought. She gasped. OHMIGOD, maybe she likes Nate! Yes!

Then she saw Alex repeatedly punching her forehead.

What is she doing?

Stop it, stop it, stop it! Alex thought angrily, punching herself. You're going crazy! Yeah that's it. Alex, you're going coo-coo. Loony. Whack-o in the head.

Mitchie walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Alex looked at Mitchie, and grabbed her wrist. She ran like the wind, Mitchie just holding on for dear life. She needed to talk to her about this feeling. What in the world was it?

* * *

**How was it? Hope it's alright!**

**ex oh ex oh**

**lexi**


	21. La La Land

**How long has it been since I last updated? A long time. Yeah. Here's the next chapter for you. It has some Nalex, and a little bit of Shalex friendship. I promise that next chapter will be almost all Smitchie, if you'd like.**

**Read on, my readers.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie found herself in the school's medical room. She collapsed onto one of the beds, exhausted. Her arm felt limp, and she herself felt so incredibly fat it was not even funny. Damn chicken wings. Alex, on the other hand, was pacing around the room like a madman and occasionally pausing to hit herself on the nearest object, be it a wall or one of the medical beds' metal posts. Heaving herself up, Mitchie looked at Alex, glaring.

"Warn…me…next…time," she wheezed, grabbing a bottle of water on the bedside table. She drank half of it one gulp, and started her rant. "What was that about? Alex, what the hell is wrong? My arm feels like it's going to _fall off._ Honestly—Alex?" Mitchie looked at her best friend. She didn't seem to be listening; rather, she was having a breakdown.

"Mitchie, there's this weird heart condition I have! My heart's like, thumping so fast! I can't stop it! It's weird. It's weird, it's weird, it's so freakin' weird. My mind's going all, like, crazy and I feel like I'm in La La Land," Alex stopped pacing and faced Mitchie. "Am I going to _die_?"

Mitchie stared. And stared. She sneezed, but then kept on staring. Then, she burst out in laughter. "Oh, my God! This is it?!" Mitchie said, chuckling. Alex pushed her onto the floor. "Ow."

"This is not funny, Mitchie. I am going to depart this world. Into the heavens…right?" Mitchie stood up and steadied herself, rubbing her sore head. There was going to be a bruise. Definitely. She beamed at Alex.

"You're not going to 'depart this world', Alex. When did your heart start to spaz?"

"When I was almost going to fall."

"And who caught you again?" Alex looked curiously at Mitchie.

"Nate. Why?" Mitchie squealed and hugged Alex so tight she could barely breathe. Mitchie let go, and grinned at her cousin.

"Alex, it's because you're in love!"

It didn't have quite the effect Mitchie was expecting.

Alex stared at her, her head tilted to the side.

"What?" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Love. L-O-V-E, love. The main thing rockstars always sing about? Yeah, love. When your heart gets all fluttery and light and starts to beat so fast it's like Max eating pancakes in your stomach? Alex, you love Nate!"

Finally. That understanding in her eyes.

"I…I do?" Alex stammered. But Nate was her best friend. She was always so open and friendly and close. She told him everything she knew, and he did too. How could she be in love?

But then again, he always protected her, and worried about her. He cared for her, and Alex never noticed. He was always so sweet and kind, and she hated when he broke off hugs. And the kiss—

"The kiss," Alex breathed, blushing red. "Oh, my God. Mitchie! I kissed him! W-What should I do?"

Mitchie snorted.

"You don't have to worry, Alex. I mean, he _liked _it. He—What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Mitchie watched as Alex rubbed her head, grumbling. She had stumbled on her own feet, and fell.

"How did I do that?" Alex looked at her foot in disdain. "I hate you. Go die—Actually, don't. Then I'll have to be pushed around in a wheelchair and be called Pooh Bear for the rest of my life!"

"...Pooh Bear?"

Alex looked at Mitchie. "I had this dream once, that I was in a wheelchair. And everyone started calling me Pooh Bear, for some weird reason. Then again, I was eating honey from a jar. So, I dunno."

Mitchie snickered, helping Alex up. "C'mon, Pooh Bear"—Alex's face scrunched up—"we better get back."

Together, Alex and Mitchie made their way back to the gym, where everyone began asking questions.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did you get hurt when you fell?"

"Oh, but Nate caught her, stupid!"

The voice hushed down once Nate stepped up. Alex looked into his concern-filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

In that moment, Alex realized that everything Mitchie had said was the truth. The undeniable truth. Without noticing, she had slowly fallen in love with Nate Gray.

And she had loved every second.

Alex stepped forward and hugged him, hiding her face in his neck.

"I'm fine now."

* * *

Ever since Alex had found out that she loved Nate, she didn't know how to act around him. So, she did what she always did when faced with a problem: she ignored it. She pretended that nothing was wrong, even if it made her jumpy and prone to attacking people when someone surprised her.

Currently, she was staring at a wall in the school courtyard, picking off petals from a flower. Shane saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey Alex!"

Alex squeaked and slapped Shane in the face. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. Alex opened her eyes, and gasped. "Oh, you better fix that! Who did that to you?" Shane glared at her.

"You." Alex raised an eyebrow and pointed to herself.

"_Me_? Really?" When Shane nodded, she smiled and flipped her hair back. "Well, I am pretty strong, if I do say so myself."

Shane scoffed and brushed away some dead flower stems before sitting beside Alex. "So, why are you killing plants? Don't tell me you're one of those girls who go 'He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not'," Shane mocked in a bad imitation of a girl. Alex laughed.

"Please, that's so cliche. I prefer telling myself that everyone loves me. It's usually true anyway." Shane nodded.

"True that, sister." Alex rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Shane? I know you, a senior, wouldn't just talk to a sophomore like me for nothing but random conversations and gangster sayings."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Alex looked at him incredulously. "For you, it is. Now, spill." Shane sighed and squirmed in his place.

"It's about this girl. I like her--"

"Wait, like, actually like her?" Alex interrupted, wanting to get it right. Shane nodded. "Okay. Proceed."

"I really like her, but she doesn't believe me. She thinks she's just another girl I haven't gotten yet, and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me--"

"Well, you do have a reputation of being a player. I mean, seriously, do you know how many--" Alex's rambling was cut off by Shane covering her mouth with his hand.

"Will you just let me freakin' finish?!" He hissed. Alex rolled her eyes and nodded. He sighed. "Okay, anyway. I wanna show her that she's not just another girl." He removed his hand from Alex's mouth, allowing her to speak.

"Well, Mitchie's the type of girl who--"

"Wait, who said it was Mitchie?!" Shane stammered, obviously flustered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Who's interrupting now, huh?" She said smugly, crossing her arms. "Shane, why else would you talk to me? I'm with Mitchie everyday, and you know that. Sure, you could've talked to Lilly, but she's not with Mitchie as much as I am. She's more with Hayley. I think they're getting to be really good friends, which is awesome because Hayley's like, amazing--"

"My problem." Shane said impatiently. Alex apologized.

"Sorry, I'm kinda out of it. Something happened."

"So you found out Nate likes you and now you like him back." Now it was Alex's turn to get flustered.

"Wh-Wha, psh, no!" She retorted coolly, then sighed. "Yeah. But let's do your problem first, kay?" Shane nodded, grinning. "Okay. Mitchie's the type of girl who sees through other people really easily, but your reputation is sorta blinding her from doing that. You have to do one thing first."

"And it is?" Shane pressed. Alex pursed her lips.

"Break up with Tess."

"What?! No, no way!" Shane yelled. "She's going to get all scary on me!" He gasped overdramatically. "What if she's going to kill me in my sleep?" Alex pushed him off the wall they were both sitting on.

"Please, she's not _that_ bad." Shane stared at her.

"Oh, you don't know Tess."

Alex scoffed. "You know what? We'll work on it." She picked a flower and handed it to Shane. "Here," she said, putting it in his hand, "pick the petals off. It helps. Trust me."

Shane looked at the flower, twirling the stem, before shrugging. He picked a petal off and smiled at Alex. "It does!"

Alex laughed. "I know."

* * *

Mitchie and Nate were looking for Alex. They didn't see her at lunch, and they were worried. They passed by the school's courtyard, and halted in their tracks.

"Is that Alex?" Mitchie whispered. Alex was sitting on the low wall, laughing with an oddly familiar-looking boy.

"With Shane?" Nate hissed. How could his brother do this to him?

Mitchie watched the scene before her eyes. She glanced at Nate, who was burning with jealousy. She gave him a one-armed hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

And she only hoped it was true.

* * *

**Oh, I love drama. It's just so dramatic! Well, this wasn't exactly drama. There's two ways I could go for the next chapter. Smitchie anti-fluff, and then fluff, or Miley and Tess' secret plan. Review and tell me. There's a certain day where I...well, I won't care about which one you choose. That sound kinda mean, I'm sorry, but it's true because I really need to start writing if I want to try and post the next chapter in two weeks or so.**

**I'm sorry if I sounded like an asshole, but please review.  
**


	22. Alejandro

**I'm not even going to bother with apologies. You don't know how incredibly guilty I feel because I've left this story, but the plot bunnies just hadn't bitten me. They're too busy biting and killing themselves to do that. I hope you'll all forgive me and find this thing I scraped together to your liking. My writing has (hopefully) matured a little bit, so the big drama will probably unfold soon. I'll try to update within a month, but I have no real, solid promises. If you could give me little ideas, that'd be great.**

**~Winnie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Lovely**

**Chapter 22**

**Alejandro  
**

Mitchie watched Alex closely for the next few days. Ever since she and Nate had seen Alex together with Shane, she had been spending way too much time with him.

They would always be seen close together, whispering secretly.

She didn't understand why Alex had suddenly switched over to the evil side.

Well, maybe perverted, egotistical, but still burning hot side.

Maybe they had chocolate, or something.

She snapped back to reality and shook herself. Nate watched her with amusement.

"Having a spaz, Mitch-o?" He said, eyes gleaming with mockery. Mitchie glared and threw her apple at him.

"Shut it, Nathaniel."

But Nate was busy watching Alex talk with Shane. He glared at them, and Mitchie felt sorry for the poor boy. She patted his back and looked thoughtfully at the demon who caused this whole problem.

Which was Shane, by the way.

Slowly, the unpleasant part of her mind thought up a plan.

And hopefully, a damn good evil one.

_

Shane was sprawled out on his couch, watching Gossip Girl. Episode eight, season two. Pret-a-Poor-J.

"Oh, Nate," he cried, watching as Nate kissed Jenny, "you bad boy!"

"What the..."

Shane whirled around, and found himself face-to-face with Mitchie Torres, who was looking at him with mocking eyes. Shane blushed bright red and hid himself under a thick wool blanket.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. Pulling off the blanket, she glared at Shane and pointed a finger at him.

"YOU!" Shane made an 'eep' sound.

"Me! It's me! I did it! I—" Shane paused, "wait, what did I do? And how did you get into my house?"

Mitchie flicked him on the forehead. "It's all _your_ fault! _You_ are the reason Nate and Alex haven't gotten together yet! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Shane's anger flared up. He stood up, towering over Mitchie. But Mitchie stood her ground, glowering up at him.

"I didn't do _anything_! Alex and I are just friends!" Shane smirked at Mitchie. "Why? Are you...jealous?"

Mitchie scoffed. "Like _I_ would be jealous over _you._ Please."

Shane was slightly hurt, but he couldn't let it show.

"Is that all?" He asked, sitting back down and grabbing the popcorn he was eating before. "I'm watching Gossip Girl."

Mitchie was irritated. Was she really just a nuisance?

She looked at the screen, her anger gradually disappearing as she watched the opening credits. Shane glanced at her, and found her enraptured by the show.

"Would you like to watch with me, Mitchie Torres?"

Mitchie was about to scoff, when she saw the genuine, adorable smile on his face. A light pink stained her cheeks and she nodded meekly before sitting down beside him.

So even he could have a cute smile like that.

_

"No! Jenny, don't run away!" Mitchie cried, blowing her nose into a tissue. After, she dabbed at her eyes with the blanket. Shane nodded with a sob.

"Stupid Vanessa! Why is she so...no! This can't be! Jenny!" Mitchie continued. Shane kept nodding along, and the tissues kept piling up.

They looked at each other, and started to laugh.

Like, the hysterical, ROFL-type laughter.

"You...look...stupid," Shane said when he could get enough air.

"So—do---you!" Mitchie gasped out.

They didn't even know why they were laughing.

But it felt right.

_

Nate heard the doorbell ring and looked out his window. It was ten at night; who would be here?

Alex Russo, that's who.

Nate's eyes widened, and he scrambled out of bed, tripping several times. He tumbled down the steps, and fixed himself up before opening the door.

Alex was surprised to see him. "Nate? What are you doing here?"

"Alex, I live here."

"Oh, right," Alex grinned, then stepped in. Looking around, she asked, "Where's Mitch—aww!" She pulled Nate by the arm to the doorframe of the living room, where Mitchie and Shane were laughing.

"So cute!" She squealed. Nate laughed.

"Wait, aren't you mad?"

Alex looked curiously at him. "Why would I be mad? Shane and I have been _waiting_ for this moment! We've been discussing how we'd get him together with Mitchie for like, ever."

Nate nodded coolly, but on the inside he was doing a gymnastics routine.

Alex didn't like Shane!

Alex was here!

Alex was talking to him!

That's what ran through his mind at the speed a NASCAR racer would be proud of.

Alex pouted. "I can't ruin their fun." She snapped her fingers and turned to Nate. "You go! Tell them that Mitchie's mom called, and that I'm here to pick her up! Go!"

"Me? Why?"

"Uh, because I don't want to. Duh," Alex responded as if it were obvious. She waved a hand back and forth, as if to tell him "You're so naive, my little grasshopper".

Nate chuckled, and stepped into the room. Two pairs of red eyes turned to look at him questioningly.

"Nate?" Shane asked. "I thought you were on TV!"

Mitchie giggled, while Nate slapped his brother upside the head. "I'm not Chace Crawford, you idiot."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Shane said sheepishly. Nate rolled his eyes and turned to Mitchie.

"Alex is here to pick you up, Mitch-o. She said you mom called."

But Mitchie was doubtful. They hadn't taken that long, had they? "Are you _sure _it's that late? Because my mom does the whole warning-call thing when it's almost ten," she asked, eyes scouring the room. Nate nodded and threw his cellphone at her. "Check it, you'll see."

He was right. It was steadily nearing the ten o'clock mark, and if Mitchie didn't get home soon, her mom would go kung-fu style on the nearest person alive, which was usually her dad. Poor dad.

She jumped off the couch, tearing the white wool blanket off of herself. "I gotta get home! Nate, where's Alex?"

Nate pointed to the front door, and she raced out, yelling a "Bye Shane! Thanks for the GG!" and crashing into Alex.

"Slow down, trainwreck," Alex joked as Mitchie pulled her out the door. She turned back to smile at Nate, waving her hand once before she was whisked away by kung-fu Mitchie.

Nate waved back, even though she couldn't see it, and turned back to his brother, who was now watching a Spanish soap opera called _Mi Amor_.

"Shane, you _do _know that you can't speak—actually, you can't even _understand_ Spanish, right?" He said slowly.

Shane held up a hand, eyes wide with emotion. "_Shut up_, you _abejorro_!" His attention was locked onto the monitor, where a dark-haired man was leaving behind a tearful Spanish beauty. "Alejandro, no! You _must _get back with Consuela! Don't walk away from me, _señorita_!"

And Nate just sighed, wondering if his brother was actually a brother.


End file.
